


Until Dawn - Your Story

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, x Reader, x You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's your chance to find your story in the game. Your decision will affect the story. Choose wisely and have fun ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro - Chapter One

**Until Dawn - Your Story**

****

_A tiny butterfly flapping its wings today may lead to a devastating hurricane weeks from now - The Butterfly Effect_

 

"Hey, Beth... Oh my god. Josh passed out?", [you](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.locale=de&id=175484167) ask smiling as you enter the kitchen. Beth turns around to look at you. "(Y/N)... you should know him. He always drink too much", she replies, while you make your way towards the sleeping man. The empty bottle on the table explains everything.

"Jeremiah Gragg... Woah", you read the label on the bottle. Laughing you pat his shoulder, but Josh doesn't move an inch. "You are drunk as hell, buddy", you add and ruffle his hair. Usually he doesn't like when you do this, but today your friend is defenseless. "Hey, (Y/N)... Did you see that?", Beth asks suddenly and you hear a hint of fear in her voice.

"No, what was it?", is your answer, while you look out of the window. There is nothing but the snowstorm. The woman next to you gives you a shrug with her shoulders. "I don't know. I thought I saw someone", Beth really sounds concerned, "Our Dad said it'd just be us this weekend."

For a few seconds you try to see something, but it's too dark outside. "Maybe it was just a deer", is your answer as you turn around to look at Beth. She makes her way to her brother to wake him up. "I actually wanted to ask you if you know where Hannah is. I couldn't find her", you remember the reason why you entered the kitchen. She just shakes her head.

"I hope Hannah doesn't do something stupid", you mumble under your breath. Beth gives up to wake Josh and pick up the note on the kitchen counter. "Oh my god... Look at that", you take the paper from her. Shocked and angry at the same time you raise your eyebrows.

 

_Hannah_

_You look so damn hot in that shirt..._

_but I bet you're even hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room at 2.00 am ;-)_

_Mike xxx_

"No way! That's the reason why Emily was giggling with Jessica. I wish she would see what jerk Mike is sometimes", you put the note back on the counter. Beth doesn't say something so you raise your head to see that she is looking out of the window again.

Someone runs out of the lodge, but you can't quite see who it is. "It could be Hannah! You look for the others and I try to wake Josh", you exclaim. As fast as you can you run to the sleeping man, while Beth makes her way out of the room. Really harshly you shake Josh's shoulder, but the guy is more than passed out.

"Damn it!", you curse, while you grab your jacket and leave the kitchen. Your friends come back inside yet you miss two people. "Where are Beth and Hannah?", of course you want to know worried. There are your best friends. The twins are in danger if they are out in the snowstorm. Sam glares at the others so you understand immediately what's going on.

"And why don't you follow them? There is a god damn snowstorm going on outside! Oh my god, and we call you friends!", anger fills you from your head to your toes. Without looking back you run outside right into the snow. The coolness hits you like a punch, but there is no time for waiting.

Beth's and Hannah's time is running out. "Beth! Hannah!", you yell their names, while you follow the footprints in the snow. It could be a false trace. Maybe a deer is just running around, but it's your only chance to find them. The snowflakes blurry your view so you trip over a stone or something like that.

Breathlessly you try to get back onto your feet. Suddenly something else catches your attention. "Oh my god!", you mumble shocked and scared at the same time. You can see flames somewhere between trees. Slowly you get cold from the snow. "What the hell is going on?!", you talk to yourself to suppress the fear. Your body is still shocked from the flames you have seen.

However, you force your body to work and stand up from the cold ground. With a sigh you look back the way you came from a few seconds ago. Of course you continue the search for Hannah and Beth, because they would do the same for you. The forest seems darker and more terrifying suddenly. Running isn't possible anymore for you. Your body isn't ready yet.

"Hannah? Beth?", you wouldn't yell. If someone is out there you only attract its attention with yelling around names. You are still following the footprints in the snow, but you are missing something. It's so quiet. Maybe a little bit too quiet. Scared to death you stop in motion and look around, because you have a feeling that someone is watching you.

"Hannah? Beth? ... Someone else?", your voice is trembling. Suddenly someone screams or better something. The scream doesn't sound human at all. "Oh my god!", you take a step back as a shadow crosses your way. It's definitely a person. Unfortunately it's not Hannah, Beth or someone else of your friends.

"Run...", is the only thing the person says. As fast as you can you turn around and run for your dear life. At least the guilty conscience has to time to torture you that you run away like a coward. Hannah and Beth could need your help, but you just want to save yourself.

Then after a few moments you break the first rule and throw a glance over your shoulder. Like the first time you trip over something like a stone and fall to the ground back into the cold snow. "No... No", you whisper, while you turn around to look out for the shadow person thing.

With one of your hands you swipe the snow out of your face to see something. "No!", you yell almost your lungs out as something appears in front of you. "Oh my god! No...", a face is the last thing you see before you pass out from exhaustion.


	2. One Year Later - Chapter Two

**One Year later - Chapter Two**

_"(Y/N)?"_

"What?", tired as hell you open your eyes and look into a familiar face. Surprised and shocked at the same time you wince scared. Sam gives you an innocent smile, while she sits down next to you. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you, but it seemed that you had a nightmare", she sounds really concerned.

A sigh escapes your mouth as you give her a shrug with your shoulders. Relieved you look around to see that you are back in the reality. Back to the cable car station. "I dreamed about the night a year ago. I still can't believe what happened", is your answer. To be honest you don't want to talk about your dream or what happened the last year. It's already hard for you to come back to the ski lodge.

"Wait... Where is Chris? He was here a second ago!" You only see his backpack right next to you. "His phone is buzzing", Sam notices and points at the cell phone. "Great, but its owner is still gone", is your answer as you stand up from the bench. "Chris?! Chris!", a bit worried you look around for him. The mountain looks so dark in this moment like something bad is going to happen.

"Hey, Sam... (Y/N)?", a familiar voice can be heard behind you. A slight smile appears on your lips, while you turn around to your friends. "Chris! Sorry, I totally zoomed out", you reply and secretly you hope they don't see that this mountain gives you the creeps right now. He winks at you to cheer you up, then he turns around to look at Sam.

"Are you my secretary?", Chris asks sarcastically. Of course Sam couldn't keep her hands away from his phone. Some things will never change. "It was buzzing", she replies totally innocent and gives the phone back. "I just try to forget what happened, because I found something amazing", Chris gets his backpack from the bench. Sam and you change a surprised look.

"Alright, lead the way", you let out a sigh. The two of you follow the blond man behind the cable car station. There is a shooting range and a smile appears on your lips. It reminds you of your own father, because he loved to shoot things. "Ta Dah!", Chris is so proud that he found the range.

"Do you want to try, Sam?", he wants to know smiling. She just shakes her head, while you lean on the fence. There are a lot of memories in your head right now. "(Y/N)? Wanna try?", Chris asks you friendly. For a second you look at the gun he has in his hands.

"Why not. It's been a while that I shot something so don't judge me, dude", you inform him as you take the gun out of his hands. The weight in your hands is familiar and you feel a little bit better than before. If someone would attack you now you could defend yourself without trouble.

The empty bottle on the barrel is your first victim. "Keep calm, breath in, aim correctly and then shoot", you hear your father's voice in your head. After a few seconds you pull the trigger and the bottle falls from the barrel. "Wow, nice shoot", Sam compliments, while Chris pats your shoulder impressed.

"I'm so out of practice, but thank you! Here, show us what you can, cowboy", you give the gun back to him and lean again on the fence. There is so much going on in your head now. Sam and Chris are talking, but you don't even listen to them. This uneasy feeling in your stomach won't go away. A year ago you would have shrugged the feeling off and moved on, but after the loss of two of your friends everything has changed. Especially the way you live your life.

There is no time to relax, because every time you stop doing something you think about Hannah and Beth. You don't know if you did the right decision as you ran away from the shadow person thing. What if you could have saved the twins? It's probably too late to think about it and "What if" questions don't change what happened a year ago.

"Hey, our ride is coming!", Sam catches you off guard as she put a hand on your shoulder. "Woah! Sorry, I zoomed out again. Right?", you reply smiling. She just nods in agreement, while the three of you make your way back to the entrance from the cable car station. "You are in the clouds with your head. What are you thinking about?", Chris wants to know.

He is still grinning like a boy. The shooting was apparently really funny for him. "I just thought about how fast a year goes by", you tell him just the half of the truth. "That's true. It's weird to come back", Chris agrees, while Sam wants to open the door. "Here, Josh wants to keep people out. They found some strangers sleeping in the station one time", you explain, while you get the key from your jacket pocket.

"What? Creepy", Sam steps into the station. Sighing you look around as she gives you the key back. The mountain still looks terrifying as hell. Chris and Sam are talking about Josh. He had a rough time the last year. You know that too well, because you were by his side and try to help him through his darkest days. It was the only thing you could do. This guy is one of your oldest and best friends.

"Finally", a sigh escapes Sam's mouth and the three of you enter the cable car. It's so overwhelming to look out of the window and see that the mountain comes closer. All the emotions are back, while Chris and Sam are chatting again. You are not really interested what they are talking about, because you are busy with organizing the thoughts in your head.

The ride is too short to tame the chaos in your head, but it helped to calm down. "Oh my god. I feel so trapped right now!", you knock on the window so Jessica opens the door for you three. Chris is the first one who steps out of the cable car station. "Oh my god! I thought we were goners. Another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg", he says a bit too dramatic, but matching to your words.

Jess just rolls her eyes before Chris snaps the note out of her hands. "Hey...", you hit your elbow into his rips. "I am just doing like Sam taught me. Other people's private things are my personal playground", is his - be honest - good answer. Judging you look at her. "That's your fault, Sammy", smiling you wink at her. This is going to be a dirty secret battle so ...

 

**Should you wait for Chris and Sam or should you go to the ski lodge alone?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ;)


	3. Decision - You go alone to the ski lodge

**Decision - You go alone to the ski lodge**

"See you all at the ski lodge", without a further word you leave the three already arguing "friends" alone. The forest may be dark and scary, but you can handle it. All you need is a flashlight by your side to guide your way through the darkness.

There is no way you can miss the ski lodge, because you know exactly where you have to go. The Washington siblings and you are friends since ... You can't even remember how many year you know them already. The ski lodge was like a second home in summer and winter.

Even if you have still this uneasy feeling in your stomach you enjoy the silence. Just the nature is talking to you through chirping birds and other animal sounds. The snow makes is hard to see where you are going, but that's alright for you. It's like an adventure. You can't hold back the laugh about your own thoughts.

Suddenly you hear a weird noise so you turn around. The flashlight whizzes from one tree to the next one searching for the source of the noise. "Oh my, someone is freaking out", you talk to yourself. It's the easiest way to keep your fear deep inside of you. Slowly you continue to make your way to the ski lodge. Your heartbeat is still racing.

The faked smile on your lips fades away as a deer jumps right in front of you. "What the hell?!", you scream and take a step back. Without thinking you raise your arm with the flashlight ready to punch someone. Your heart tries to jump out of your chest. "Oh my god, deer. You scared me to death. Why did you do that?", you ask the innocent animal.

It seems to be scared, but looks at you with deep brown eyes. Carefully you take a step closer to the deer. With your free hand you stroke its head softly. "You little crazy thing", you give the deer a nickname. Apparently the animal likes the attention. At least the deer doesn't run away.

Before you can say something else you hear again the weird nose, but now it sounds like a scream. The shy deer looks reacts exactly like you. Just running away into a random direction. The animal disappears between the trees, while you still follow the way. You have heard the scream already a year ago and the consequence wasn't really good. Hannah and Beth...

"Oh my god!", you mumble under your breath. There is something behind you. Something really fast and dangerous. It's hard to keep the balance, while you jump over stones and roots. Most of them you can't see, because of the snow. There is no chance you can run the remaining way to the ski lodge. The thing is faster than you. It's maybe not a good idea to get caught from it.

"Shortcut", is your best idea to get away from your ... stalker? You try to focus on the way or it will be the last shortcut in your life. Heavily panting you jump over a log on the ground and run through the trees. The safe path lies behind you hopefully like the thing that's following you.

Lighting fast you jump behind a tree, while you turn the flashlight off. It's hard to breath quietly after the marathon you have run a few seconds ago. That was a tense situation so you had no time to think about Chris and Sam. What if they played a prank on you? Or it was just your imagination?

There are no footsteps or other noises anymore. It's going to be dangerous and risky if you go without your flashlight, but you don't want to attract again the attention of something or someone. Carefully you climb over a half of a stone wall to get back on the right way. A bit paranoid you turn your head to throw a glance over your shoulder, but you are still alone. You are going to kill Sam and Chris if they are the cause of your heart attack.

A sigh escapes your mouth, while you take off your beanie to run your fingers through your hair. "I'm almost at the ski lodge. Keep going, (Y/N)", you motivate yourself and place the beanie back on your head. Little steps into the right direction. Maybe you overreacted a bit with running away like a maniac.

Suddenly someone jumps in front of you. "Oh my god!", you scream again almost your lungs out and punch the person with your flashlight. "Jeez! Calm down, (Y/N)", now you realize who is standing in front of you. Without a word you wrap your arms around Josh. Surprised he raises his eyebrows, but hugs you back of course. "I'm sorry", you mumble into his shirt.

Like a gentleman he rubs your back to comfort you. "I should say sorry for scaring you like this, but I couldn't help myself", Josh replies smiling. "It was actually good and a little bit funny", you can't wipe the slight smile on your lips away. "I know. Come on, I'll bring you to the ski lodge", he suggests.

Just for safety you throw a last glance over your shoulder. Josh puts his arm around your shoulder, because he noticed your worried eyes. "What scared the blue out of your pants, (Y/NN)?", a second you think about to tell him what you saw. "Um... I thought that someone would chase me. I don't know...", is the truth. You are still not sure what or who followed you.

"Don't worry, pretty lady. I'll keep you safe with my muscles", Josh tries to impress you and flexes his arm muscles. Laughing you roll your eyes, while you hit him with your elbow. This man knows exactly how to make you laugh and wipe your worries away. "You are an idiot, Josh", you mumble as the two of you make your way to the ski lodge.


	4. Decision - You wait for Chris and Sam

**Decision - You wait for Chris and Sam**

Sam glares at you for a second. You couldn't keep yourself and your sarcasm back. "Oh, wow! Seems that someone has a crush on our good friend Michael Munroe", Chris teases Jess about the envelope he has snapped out of her hand. Not really surprised you raise your eyebrows.

"It's enough, Chris", you try to stop him like Sam. "And what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining. I wonder?", he doesn't want to stop. A bit harsh you hit your elbow into his side to end this embarrassing moment for all of you.

"Give that back, you tool", Jess wants to get the envelope back, but Chris is faster than her. "Tool and die, that's my motto", he answers sassy. You didn't know that he could be so mean sometimes. "You are such an idiot", the blond woman gets her envelope back finally.

"We are one opinion for the first time, Jess", you agree. Everyone can hear the sarcasm in your voice again. Now Sam is the one who hits you with her elbow to stop you. "Ouch...", you mumble and rub your side. Chris can't himself but laugh. "Come on, Jess. You can tell us. We can totally keep secrets", Sam tries to get Jessica's trust.

Without a word you roll your eyes. "Mike and Jessica are a couple. That's the big secret. Can we go to the ski lodge now? It's god damn cold", a sigh escapes your mouth. Chris chuckles a brief moment. Sam hits you again with her elbow, while Jessica glares at you. "What? It's the truth!"

"Yes, listen to (Y/N). I'm just going to wait here for a bit see who else is coming", Jess agrees yet still glaring at you. Chris wiggles his eyebrows in a creepy way. "You mean Mike?", of course he wouldn't stop to tease her about the envelope. A bit annoyed you grab his jacket sleeve and drag him with you.

"Sam? Are you coming?", you ask her almost pleading. It's really freezing and you want to get into the hopefully warm ski lodge. The blond woman looks at the mountains. "Did you see the view? Holy cow! Sometimes I forget to stop and take it all in", for a second you think about the things she said. Sam is totally right. Everyone is just rushing and forgets the beauty that lies all around you.

"You have a better view from the ski lodge!", you try your luck to get her away from the cliff. "Oh my, I'm coming. You aren't really patient today, (Y/N)", Sam turns around to follow you and Chris. You give her your best apologetic smile. "I just had a rough week and want to get a few hours of sleep", is your explanation as you turn on your flashlight.

For the next few moments the three of you enjoy the sounds of the nature. "Chris? You know that you are a jerk, right? I could tease you about your crush on Ashley", you break the ice smiling. Sam laughs about his shocked face. A blind man could see the blush on his face.

"He looks like a tomato", she was just waiting for a reason to tease him about something. Chris scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... Oh man. Is there something you don't notice, (Y/N)?", he wants to skip the embarrassing moment for him, but you just shake your head. "Nope, especially something obviously like your huge crush on her. Nice try, by the way, but don't change the subject", you already know his strategy to get out of situations like this one. "When are you going to make the first move?"

Chris just sighs, because he doesn't know what to say. "I don't know. Maybe never? I'm not sure if I mess up our friendship when I ask her on a date", he would never put their friendship in danger. You change a short glance with Sam. "Don't think about "What if" questions and make a god damn move! If you would open your eyes you could see how she feels", you give him a really god advice.

Again it's silent for a few minutes. Everyone thinks about something, while you three still walking to the ski lodge. "What about you, (Y/N)? Are you interested in someone?", of course Chris wants payback. A slight smile appears on your lips. "I'm a closed book with a lock for you, dude", you are not going to tell him what you feel for a special person.

"You can trust us. We won't tell someone about it", Sam joins the conversation just as curious as Chris next to you. The funny thing is that you never talked about your crush to someone. "No way, Sammy", you throw a glance over your shoulder, because you heard something. Chris and Sam change the subject within one second. They know exactly that you are too stubborn.

You are sure that there is something or someone between the trees. The uneasy feeling in your stomach proofs you right. For a second you are relieved that you didn't decide to go alone. Maybe the thing would have attacked you. "Come on, (Y/N)!", Sam's voice snaps you out of your thoughts. You didn't even noticed that you stopped in your movement.

Without a word you turn around and catch up to them. "Have you seen the man of your dreams?", Chris wiggles his eyebrows smiling. He just earns a glare from you. "Sometimes I can't remember why we are still friends", you reply sarcastic as always. "Because I'm funny, a gentleman and really hot?", Chris gives you his best smile.

"I remember you just being mean and more nosy than funny, my dear Chris", is your answer. "But that's probably why I like you and we are such good friends." The three of you start to laugh about your statement. "We are almost at the ski lodge", you remember the way really well, because the Washington siblings and you are friends since ... your childhood or something like that. You can't wait to see your best friend again.


	5. The Ski Lodge - Chapter Three

**The Ski Lodge - Chapter Three**

_"Hey, guys!"_

"Get up here okay?", Josh greets Ashley and Matt friendly, but they seem a bit distracted. She just give him a shrug with her shoulders. "Yeah, well more or less", you give Matt a concerned look. Something bad is going on. You are sure that Emily is the cause of the problem.

"Poor guy", you whisper under your breath so no one can hear your words. Carefully you throw a glance over your shoulder. There is still this uneasy feeling in your stomach like somebody is watching you. For a second you think that you see a shadow behind the tree, but it could be just your imagination.

Without a word you follow Chris and Josh to the big door. To be honest you already forgot how cold it is on the mountain. The only thing you want is a nice fire and a blanket to heat up your frozen ... backside. "So... Emily and Matt are a couple?", Chris starts to gossip so you roll your eyes. "Boys? Could you open the door before I'm a god damn ice cube? That would be awesome", without their permission you join the conversation a bit annoyed.

"Woah, (Y/N) seems really impatient today", the blond man can't hold back his sarcasm. A slight smile appears on your lips before you hit his arm playfully. Josh just enjoys the situation before he tries to open the door finally. "Damn thing" he mumbles and you already know what the problem is.

"It's iced?", Chris asks unnecessary, while you shake your head slowly. "Wow, you are Sherlock Holmes, little genius!", now you are the one who fights with his sarcasm. Without a word he puts his arm around your shoulder and pats your head a bit harshly. "What happened to the nice (Y/N)? Where are your manners?", the blond man wants to know laughing as you push his arm away.

"There is another way in, right?", it's not the first time that you just ignore Chris and his stupid jokes. "There are a million ways in. They are all just locked", Josh answers a bit too serious. A sigh escapes your mouth, while you turn around to find another way into the ski lodge. "What if we open a window or something like that?", that's the only thing that comes into your mind.

Chris changes a glance with Josh. "What happened to our nice and lovely friend? (Y/N) turns into a rebel, but that's actually a really good idea", the blond man agrees smiling. Josh raises his eyebrows, while his eyes wheeze from you to Chris and back. "Are you two saying we should break in?", he seems surprised and shocked at the same time.

Suddenly you feel bad that you suggested something like that. "Uh...", you don't really know what to say. "I don't think it's technically breaking in if you own the house, right?", Chris has a good argument. There is a brief silence between the three of you. "Lead the way, Cochise", a smile appears on your lips as you hear the nickname from Chris. Yes, sometimes you miss the old time.

"Hey, Ash", Chris couldn't stay away from her so you roll your eyes again. "He will never make the first move, right?", you say to Josh almost laughing. The two of you are walking to the side of the ski lodge to open a window. Chris needs a little bit time alone with Ashley. Josh shakes his head in agreement. "It would be the perfect situation right now. It's just us and the mountains. Romantic", he adds sighing.

With raised eyebrows you look at your friend. "What did you just say? Romantic? You mean the perfect, ripe scenario just dripping with - wait - erotic possibilities? That's what you have told him the last time", you tease him smiling. "However, I'm sorry I couldn't help you with the organization of everything. The last week was just terrible."

Without waiting for his answer you make your way towards to one of the windows. "You don't have to say sorry at all. Family issues are more important than the organization of this trip. Apart from this, you helped me the whole last year to progress everything. You are my best friend. That's more than the others did for me. I couldn't ask for more, (Y/N)", is his lovely answer.

A sigh escapes your mouth. It's true that you were by his side and walked through his darkest days with him, but there is a feeling inside of you that you could have done more for him. You just don't know what. "Come on, we push this thing under the window. That's our way into the ski lodge", it's easier to change the subject than to find the right reply for his statement.

"Hey! I'm ready!", Chris joins the situation in the right moment. "Great! Then show me your muscles, Hercules!", smiling you push him playfully into Josh's direction. The blond man mumbles something under his breath, but you can't understand his words. You enjoy the short show of muscles, while you try to get warm again. The cold wind finds always a way between the several layers of your clothes.

"Great work, boys", you compliment them. Chris climbs on the metal thing to open the window. Josh and you react in unison as the blond man stumbles and almost on the two of you falls. "Woah! That was close", a sigh of relief escapes your mouth. Your friend enters the ski lodge a bit awkward. "Be ... careful", you want to warn him, but you are too late.

Chris already falls to the ground. "Oh my god, Chris! Are you alive?", you exclaim and climb with Josh on the metal thing. The blond man looks like an upturned turtle. The situation is serious, but you can't hold back your laugh. "I'm okay!", he shows you two a thumb up.

Chris slowly gets back onto his feet. His back must be hurting like hell. Suddenly the bulb breaks into thousand pieces and the darkness wins. "Did I do that?", the blond man asks seriously, while you take out the flashlight from your bag. "I don't think so.. but I just got an awesome idea. There should be some deodorant in one of the bathrooms. You could use it with my lighter", Josh gives his friend the lighter.

Surprised you raise your eyebrows. Hopefully Chris doesn't burn down the entire ski lodge. "Woah, a flamethrower! Bye frozen lock", the blond man understands the idea immediately. "I'm gonna go sort something out. You two got it, right?", the bad feeling in your stomach is back within one second. "Yes, sure", you answer for Chris. Without a further word Josh leaves the two of you alone.

"Hey, use this. You can barely see with the lighter", you throw the flashlight to Chris with a faked smile on your lips. Josh is planning something and you want to know what it is. "You could come with me, (Y/N). It's definitely warmer than outside", Chris suggests friendly. A brief moment you throw a glance over your shoulder, but you can't see Josh anymore. A sigh escapes your lips...

 

**Should you go with Chris or wait for him outside?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the next decision? ;)


	6. Decision - You go with Chris

**Decision - You go with Chris**

"Is someone scared to go alone?", you tease your friend laughing, while you climb into the ski lodge. At least you don't fall on the ground like Chris. "Ha ha! You are so funny, (Y/N)", he replies faking a laugh and gives you your flashlight back.

"Damn, it's really dark here", you mumble as you turn on the flashlight. Chris looks around in the room, while you throw a glance over your shoulder. Something like a scream can be heard. "Don't worry. I have seen you", you whisper your words so your friend can't hear them. The shadow between the trees disappears matching to your words.

The slight smile on your lips widens immediately. "Are you coming, (Y/N)?", Chris snaps you out of your thoughts. As fast as you can you make your way to the door to leave the room. The ski lodge is definitely scarier in the darkness. "I almost forgot how big the house is", the blond man breaks the ice between you and him. He seems a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes", is the only thing you say as the beam of your flashlight a portrait of the Washington family shows. There is the bad feeling in your stomach again. They were such a happy family before the "accident" happened last year. Chris puts his hand on your shoulder friendly. It's just a gesture to let you know that you aren't alone with your sorrow.

"Let's find the deodorant can", you just want to change the subject. All the years you have hoped that you would never lose a friend or a loved person. The fate plays a really bad game with you. Without a further word you lead the way with the flashlight in your hand.

Suddenly the open door closes from itself so you take a surprised step back. "Did you see that, Chris?", you ask your friend a bit terrified. The blond man behind you clears his throat. "Yes, what the hell was that?" There is no answer you could give him. "Maybe a breeze?, is the only possible explanation.

The two of you continue your search for the deodorant can. Your heartbeat doubles as you open the magical door. Hopefully Josh wouldn't play a prank on you and Chris. It would be his last mistake. "Hey, come!", Chris points to the locked front door. Ashley and Sam are still waiting.

"Wohooo!", the blond man imitates the sound of a ghost. Smiling you shake your head, but you are a bit surprised that Chris knows always a way to make you laugh. "Ha ha! Very funny, Chris", of course Sam recognizes his voice immediately. "Come on, clown!", you drag the blond man away from the front door. "We have a frozen lock to open up."

At least you still know where the bathrooms are. "I would be lost without you", Chris admits grinning like a little boy. "You are always lost", is your sarcastic answer, but it's the truth. The living room still looks the same like a year ago. To your surprise you can't find a little bit of dust. Apparently someone cleaned the ski lodge before all of you have a good time the next few days.

"Hey, were are you going?", you ask Chris who is going into the wrong direction. "That's the dining room! I'm sure there is no deodorant." The blond man doesn't answer, but makes his way towards the answer machine. You follow him a bit curious. "Are you snooping again?" The two of you listen to the short call from Sergeant Tait.

 

_Hi Mrs. Washington - this is Sergeant Tait again. It's bad news. I'm afraid. We've been through the case files, and there's nothing we can do. He's a free man. We don't have the legal power to restrict his movement. I know it's not what you wanted to hear, so call me if you want to know more._

"Does this mean someone is creeping around?", Chris asks shocked and looks at you with big eyes. It's hard to cover your true feelings right now. "Apparently. I hope the man is just a nature love", you answer almost as terrified as the blond man.

Neither of you two know what to say. Without a further word you make your way back into the living room. Even the information was more than terrifying Chris still snoops around and finds a picture from the prom night. "Hannah looks so happy on this picture", the blond man mumbles as he puts it back. "Can we just find the god damn deodorant?", you ask him annoyed.

Chris follows you silently so the two of you enter one of the bathrooms finally. "Look under the sink", the blond man does what you want. "There it is", he wants to grab the can as an angry animal attacks him. Surprised and shocked at the same time you make a step to the side so it can leave the bathroom.

"Are you alright?", you ask Chris worried and grab his right arm. With your help he gets back onto his feet. At least he has still the spray can. "I think I'm alright, thank you. What the hell was that?", his face looks a bit more pale than before. A slight smile appears on your lips. "I promise that I'll keep it as a secret", matching to your words you put your hand over your heart.

Chris rolls his eyes sighing. "What? That this thing attacked me or that I screamed like a girl?", you give your best to hold back your laugh as you follows him to the front door. "Both, but you have to admit that the little wolverine baby really got you", you reply. The blond man runs his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, it was actually really scary", Chris agrees, while he uses the spray can and the lighter as a flamethrower. Proud of himself he opens the door and bows like a gentleman. "Thank you - Thank you - Thank you. I'll be here all week", he adds to his gesture. The wolverine takes his chance and runs out of the ski lodge. The smile on your lips widens immediately.


	7. Decision - You wait outside

**Decision - You wait outside**

"I think you got it, Cochise! You have a lighter and a flashlight. You couldn't wish for more", you wink at him smiling. Chris looks at you with raised eyebrows. "What about electricity?", he finds a really good argument, but you just shrug your shoulders. "Don't be greedy. See you later", without a further word you jump back into the snow.

"Thank you so much for your help and support!", you hear Chris' yelling, but you can't go with him. You need to know what Josh is planning. Surprised you look around, but your friend is already gone. Where the hell did he go?! You just needed a few seconds to get down from the metal thing. At least he left footsteps in the snow so you can follow him... or rather not.

Suddenly something like a scream can be heard. It's hard to localize the cause of the scream, because the voice echoes. "What the hell?", you ask yourself and take a step back - ready to run away if something bad happen. To your surprise you find deep marks on the tree bark. "Oh my god", you whisper shocked and run your finger over them. It looks like something climbed up the tree. Something with big and sharp claws.

Could it be the same thing you have seen a year ago? Maybe the shadow person thing or something else? You hear a weird noise behind you which sends shivers down your spine. Slowly you make your first step into the direction of the front door of the ski lodge. Sam, Matt and Ashley should be there still waiting for Chris who is searching for the deodorant can.

You wouldn't turn around to see a shadow watching you from the darkness. It's not time yet. As calm as possible you make your way back to the three friends. Neither of them notice the faked smile on your lips or your tensed up body. Matt is still depressed and stands all alone.

"Hey, everyone can see that something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about?", you start a conversation and put your hand on his arm. A sigh escapes his mouth. "I'm sorry. I saw something I probably shouldn't have seen", he answers and gives you a shrug with his shoulders. It makes you sad to see him suffering like that. Matt doesn't deserve the pain.

"Let me guess. Emily and Mike?", you guess totally right. The man just nods in agreement. "They hugged each other and talked about something. I should know that Em loves me, but it hurts me to see them so close. They were a god damn couple a year ago. What if ...", Matt explains you what he feels.

Without a word you wrap your arms around him. Sometimes you need just a simple hug to feel better. "Don't think about "What if" questions. I know it's hard to see the person you love with another person, but Emily really likes you. Everything is going to be alright, Matt", you try to cheer your friend up. A slight smile appears on his lips.

"Know what? I feel actually better. Thank you, (Y/N)", Matt replies. At least he swallows your pretty lies. You don't even know if Emily loves someone else except herself. It's obvious that you don't like her really much. Especially after what happened last year, but she is still one of your "friends" like Jessica.

Without a further word you leave Matt alone and join Ashley's and Sam's conversation. "Wait, Chris is all alone in the ski lodge?", Ashley asks a bit worried. You raise your eyebrows surprised. "I think he can handle the darkness. What should be in the house? A monster?", your sarcasm is your best weapon. Sam next to you hits you with her elbow.

"Ops, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm sorry, Ash", you sit down next to her on one of the steps. She gives you her best smile. "It's alright. I'm just worried about him", is her answer. Sam and you change a brief glance. "Really? Because you like him?", a smile appears on your lips. Everyone would see in which direction this conversation goes.

"Yes, I mean... All of you like Chris, right?", Ashley doesn't really know what to say. The blush on her cheeks say more than words can do. Sam wiggles her eyebrows. "Sure, but we like him just as a friend. Do you like him more than a friend?" Ashley avoids eye contact suddenly. Ops, you two are making her uncomfortable, but that's a part of the plan.

"I'm not quite sure what I should say", she mumbles so you almost can't understand her words. You give her a shrug with your shoulder. "Oh, maybe something like "I have a crush on Chris...". What do you think?", it's easier to play with others feeling than with your own feelings.

Before Ashley can say a word Chris opens the front door of the ski lodge. A sigh escapes your mouth. You were so close to get a confession from her. "What the hell?!", you exclaim surprised as a wolverine runs past by you. "The thing scared the shit out of me in the bathroom", Chris admits what happened a few minutes ago. At least no one has heard him screaming like a girl.

"It's just a baby wolverine. So sweet", Sam answers smiling. Matt just enjoys the situation with a slight smile on his lips. "It looked more like a bear or tiger and it wasn't sweet at all", the blond man replies. "Don't worry, you are going to be a man", Josh joins the conversation. Where the hell were he the whole time? There is something going on, but what? One after another you enter the ski lodge. The bad thing is that it's still freezing even if you are in the house now. A fire and a blanket would be the most amazing things on the world right now.


	8. Heated conversations - Chapter Four

**Heated conversations - Chapter Four**

_"Home sweet Home!"_

A bit surprised you raise your eyebrows. Josh actually never called the ski lodge home. What has changed? "Sweet is not the word I'd use", Matt mumbles as he puts the bags on the ground. The slight smile on your lips fades away immediately. "Oh my god. It's so good to be inside. Even if it's still freezing in here", matching to Ashley's words you wrap your jacket tighter around you. Suddenly you feel a bit like an intruder. What happened to this happy place?

"I'll get a fire going", Josh makes his way towards the fireplace. "Uh... Need help?", you feel stupid just standing around and waiting. Interested you look over his shoulder, but then you remember Chris still has his lighter. "This place barely looks any different", Matt looks around surprised. Your typical smile comes back as you turn around to him.

"Nobody's been up here", you answer for Josh, but maybe it was a mistake. Chris chuckles a brief moment. "It seems like you were the owner of the ski lodge", at least no one laughs about his joke. They are all just overwhelmed from the feeling to be back. "Even with all the police coming in and out?", Ashley asks interested. Her question feels like a punch into your face.

Without a word you look into your jacket pocket. "Here", you give Josh your lighter. Sometimes you forget that you have always one in your pocket. He gives you one of his best smiles, but it can't cover the sadness in his eyes. "Not a lot of action up here lately", Chris breaks the ice. "Nope", is the only thing Josh says.

"What's up party people!", you hear a familiar voice. It's hard to keep a straight face as Mike enters the ski lodge. He hasn't changed at all the last year. Of course Jessica follows him like a lost puppy. "Oh no", you whisper under your breath. Matt raises his head to look at his "friend". This is won't end well...

"Make yourself at home!", Josh greets Mike smiling, while you make your way to Matt. "Yes, come on in! Take a load off. Have whatever you want", it's too late. With a grumpy face you take a step to the side. You don't have to be between the two men when the real fight starts. "You just take whatever you want anyways, right?", Matt couldn't hold back his anger.

"Woah, easy!", Mike doesn't know what's going on right now. They stare at each other for a second. "Matt, it isn't worth it", you try to neutralize the situation and put a hand on Matt's shoulder. A bit harsh he pushes your hand away and takes a step closer to Mike. "What the hell were you doing with Emily out on the trail?", he wants to know.

Sighing you wait for another chance to skip the fight between Matt and Mike. "I saw you with Emily through the telescope", Matt adds not breaking the eye contact. "Before? We just ran into each other", Mike defends himself. "It'd been a while so we hugged and I said hello. Is that against the law?"

"Matt", you say his name softly. There is something in his eyes that tells you he doesn't want to fight. "No, sorry. It's been kind of a long day. I overreacted", finally he gives up and takes a step back. A smile appears on your lips. A fight with Mike would complicate his relationship with Emily.

"Don't worry about it", his friend replies and sits down on the couch right next to Jessica. At least something goes right today. Your mood brightens up a little bit as you turn around to Josh. "What takes you so long, Josh? I'm freezing", you ask him smiling and look over his shoulder again. "Don't look at me. You make me nervous. Don't worry. Take a seat, I got it", he says without turning around.

You almost can't hold back the sigh to escape your mouth as another person enters the ski lodge. "That's so gross", Emily comments the situation. And there comes the next fight. "Are you trying to swallow his face whole?", she adds feeling confident. It's unbelievable that they were something like best friends one fucking year ago.

"Em", her boyfriend tries to calm he down, but Emily is ready to have a good bitch fight with Jessica. A bit annoyed you roll your eyes. A lot of things have changed within one year. "Seriously can she be any more obvious? No one wants in on your territory, honey", that's actually enough to make Jess angry. She stands up to fight back.

"Excuse me, did you say something?", she wants to know. "Oh did you not here me? Was your sluttiness to loud?", Emily replies sarcastic. Matt looks really uncomfortable now and Mike apparently doesn't care that they are fighting. "Emily, please. Calm down", Matt makes a move. "Shut up!", at least Jess and Emily are one opinion right now.

"Hey! Don't be rude to him", you defend your friend. He already has enough problems with Emily and their relationship. Now they focus their anger on you. "That's not your fucking business, little Ms. Perfect!", Jess pushes you back into your place. Rule 1: Never get into a bitch fight!

"Stop it! This is not why we came up here. This is not helping. It's not what I wanted", Josh interrupt almost yelling. That's a bit surprising now. It was never his way to yell at someone. "If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little break, right?", that sounds more like the Josh you know. "Mike - why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about." He nods in agreement and holds out his hand for Jessica.

"I'm glad that's over", you mumble and shake your head slowly. "Where is my bag?", Emily wants to know. That can't be true! Will this day ever end? "Oh my god. I'm out! I'm sure there is something to drink in the kitchen, right?", without waiting for Josh's answer you leave the room. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to organize a trip for all "friends".

Sighing you drop your bag on the floor and get out of your jacket. You know exactly where you have to look for something to drink - and you are not searching for water. There is always the little secret place where Josh hides the alcohol. Of course the bottles are still there.

You are not even an hour reunited with your friends and the alcohol is already calling for you. Suddenly someone snaps the bottle out of your hands. "It is a bit too early for that, right? Apart from this, that's my secret stock of alcohol", Josh puts the bottle back into its place. "Come on! What I'm supposed to do? Should I smile and enjoy the cat fight like Ashley, Sam and Chris?", you reply sarcastic.

"You need a clear head tonight. Believe me", is his mysterious answer. Confused you raise your eyebrows. Why is he acting strange? "Ashley and Chris are looking for the spirit board. That will be fun. In the meantime, I need to fire up the boiler. Sam is lost without her hot water. Want you to come with me?", Josh asks before you can even think about his last statement. That would be the perfect moment to snoop around and find hints what he's planning. Nobody would see you.

 

**Should you go with Josh into the basement or look for some hints?**


	9. Decision - You go with Josh

**Decision - You go with Josh into the basement**

"What do I get when I help you?", you ask smiling still wanting a sip from the alcohol bottle. Josh wiggles his eyebrows in a sexy way. "A surprise", is his answer. For a second you look at him with narrowed eyes. "Nah, I think I take a break", you push his shoulder playfully and want to leave the kitchen.

"No way! Come on, (Y/N)", Josh grabs your hand and drags you into the right direction. "You really want me to come with you... Is someone scared?", to be honest you hoped that he would react like that. He chuckles for a brief moment, while the two of you go down the stairs. "Me and scared? How dare you to say something like that", Josh pinches your side playfully, because he knows exactly that you are a little bit ticklish there. It's hard to hold back the laugh.

"So you are still trying to hook up Ashley and Chris? You are a really patient man, Josh", you try to change the subject. He opens one of the drawers to get a flashlight. "Yes, they need time alone and maybe Chris makes finally the first move. I know I'm patient. That's the reason why we are still friends", Josh teases you smiling. Gasping you put a hand over your heart like he has hurt you.

"You are so mean", nobody can resist your puppy eyes. Josh puts a hand over your shoulder laughing. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Uh... We should fire up the boiler", it seems he wanted to say something else. Without a further word he opens the door to the basement. For a brief moment you look at the picture of him and his sisters. Will this sad feeling fade away someday?

"Hey, (Y/N). I wanted to have a bit time alone with you to say something... You know", Josh breaks the ice suddenly serious. "Yes?", you ask as he doesn't continue to talk. The situation seems a bit awkward now. The two of you are not the type for a serious conversation. Your task is to make him laugh and distract him when he has a bad day.

"It was definitely easier in my head... I wanted to thank you for all the things you have done in the last year. You were always by my side even if I never asked you for help. I'm ashamed that I never really said thank you and ... It's good to know that you are my friend. Oh my, that didn't go well. That's awkward now, right?", Josh tries to find the right words.

Laughing you look at the ground. "A bit, but don't worry... Uh... I don't know. The cow skull on the wall still gives me the creeps", you point at the wall behind him. Just say something funny and everything will be alright again. "Oh, really? Nice try to change the subject by the way", Josh leads the way with the flashlight.

Without a word you follow him down the stairs. Of course you notice the broken step so you don't fall to the ground. At least the water machine isn't far away. Like a few minutes ago you look over his shoulder. Josh shakes his head slowly. "Am I making you nervous again?", you tease him smiling. He takes a step to the side. "Uh.. No?", it sounds more like a question than an answer.

Within one second your eyes start to glow. "Oh my god! You still have the baseball bat?", the smile on your lips widens immediately. "Why is it here in the basement?" Josh takes the bat out of your hands. "Sure, it's still a good weapon, right? But I don't know why it's here", he leans the bat against the water machine. The last few years he never used the bat to play ball. There were other funny things you all did with the bat.

"Let me help you", you take the flashlight from him so he can use both hands to work on the machine. "It's like the good old times", the weird noises from the house make you crazy. Josh looks at you over his shoulder. "Yes, we are just older and hopefully smarter." The two of you look at each other for a second. "Sure, that's why we are here again", you reply sarcastic.

"Don't be so pessimistic. We are going to have a good time. No one will ever forget these days", Josh strokes your cheek with his thumb. Yes, at least the last part is true. "You know what you have to do?", you just nod as an answer. It's not the first time you handle the old water machine.

With ease you turn on the machine, then you wait for the right moment to fire up the boiler. "That's my girl!", Josh raises his hand for a high-five. Suddenly you hear a creepy noise. "Did you hear that?", you turn around to check your surroundings. "Yes, it's an old house. That could be a lot of things and none of them nice", he takes his chance to tease you. Josh runs his fingers over your back like a spider.

"Stop it!", smiling you push his hand away. At least he has something to laugh. "I'm just "Joshing" ya", the smile on his lips won't fade away. "You are so funny", you roll your eyes. Surprised he raises his eyebrows. "Oh, is someone scared?", Josh uses your own words against you. Gasping you take a step back. The beam of the flashlight in your hands starts to tremble. "Oh my god. Don't move. I think there is someone or something", you whisper suddenly serious.

"Come on", he knows exactly what you are doing. You shake your head slowly. "I'm not joking, Josh. We should run", the concern in your voice sounds real. Josh turns his head to look behind him. "Ops, it was just your shadow", you push him playfully. His face is just priceless. "Oh, you got me really good", he needs a few seconds to calm down. The terrified look on your face made him uncomfortable.

Before you can say something you hear another creepy sound. "Alright, what's that?", you look at Josh a bit scared. He takes a few steps forward with narrowed eyes. "We check out where the noise comes from, right?", you already know what's going on in his head. Even if it's damn scary a smile appears on his lips. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe with my muscles", usually you would say something sarcastic, but not yet. You don't know why, but this ski lodge freaks you out a bit.

Just for safety you take a step closer to him and grab his arm. "Could it be a pipe or something like that?", it's definitely creepy. Josh gives you a shrug with his shoulders. "Just stay close." You are not the type to get scared easily, but the basement has a scary atmosphere or something like that. In the next moment you regret the decision that you went into the basement.

A person with hockey mask and weird clothes jumps right in front of you two. "What the hell!", you yell scared as hell before you turn around and run away. At least the way back to the door isn't really far. To buy the two of you a bit time you throw something behind you. The person trips over it and almost falls to the ground. Your heart tries to jump out of your chest as Josh and you are standing in front of a closed door.

Like a maniac you try to open it, but your attempts fail. "Why is every fucking door from this ski lodge locked?!", it's possibly the worst moment to ask something like that. Josh next to you seems so freaked out like you. "To keep out strangers", is his answer. There is just one way out of this situation, but you don't want to show your self-defense skills yet.

The person stops in his movements. "Hey!", you raise your eyebrows shocked. "Chris?! Really?!", his name is like a curse word in this moment. Chris shows his face grinning like a little boy. "Boom! Your faces were just priceless!" For a second you don't know if you should laugh or cry.

You choose to laugh even if it sounds a bit hysterical, while you run your fingers through your hair. "Nice! That was good", Josh compliments his friend smiling. "Alright, it was actually good. I was totally freaked out, but I swear if you ever do this again. I'm going to kill you", Chris raises a hand for a high-five. You push him playfully. "You don't deserve a high-five from me." Josh opens the door like a gentleman and you enter the living room with a sigh. "Are you already done, (Y/N)? There is a spirit board waiting for us", Chris grins as you roll your eyes. Yes, more creepy stuff! ...


	10. Decision - You search for clues

**Decision - You search for clues**

"You are a big man, Josh. I'm sure you can fire up the boiler alone", you pat his shoulder smiling. He follows you into the living room like a lost puppy. "What? Don't leave me behind! (Y/N)! I can't go without you!", Josh says a bit too dramatic and grabs your arms. Laughing you try to get out of his grip.

"What the hell are you doing? Josh!", he wraps his arms around you like a big teddy bear. "I don't let you go!", the guy is too strong for you so you can't move an inch. "Don't you have to do something? Like firing up the boiler? Ah! He wants to rape me!", you can play the same game as him. Laughing Josh lets you go finally. "If that's what you want I can make a move", he wiggles his eyebrows matching to his words.

"You are still an idiot, Josh. It's official now", you push him away playfully. Chuckling he makes his way to the stairs. Patiently you wait 'til you can't hear his steps anymore. "Alright, alright", you look around in the living room. He didn't have a backpack with him... Did he?

"That's not going to end well", you talk to yourself as you get up the stairs. There has to be a clue or something like that in this ski lodge. Unfortunately the first thing you see is Hannah's room. You shouldn't take a step into the room. There are too many memories waiting for you. A sigh escapes your mouth, while you just leave it behind you.

Just for a second then you turn around and walk into Hannah's room. It's like something drags you into it. "Oh my god", you whisper under your breath when you see the butterflies on the wall. You remember immediately the day she asked you to get a tattoo with her. The only thing you didn't know why she wanted a tattoo. Of course you would have warned her.

Yes, it was a god damn bad idea to come into her room. Sadness fills you from your head to your toes. Softly you run your fingertips over the smooth surface of the music box which Josh got her for Christmas. A few moments you just stare at the box uncertain if you should open it.

With a sad smile you open the music box. Of course you remember the song immediately. "Frère Jacques", you mumble and listen to the soothingly melody. Right next to the box is a little pile of pictures. Snooping around in the past? Maybe not your best idea today, but you have nothing to lose anymore.

They are from your last trip to Miami with the Washington siblings. Josh was always the gentleman to keep "his ladies" safe. Beth and you did crazy things all the time and Hannah was too shy to join you and her twin sister. She was still one of your best friends. It was probably the best weekend of your entire life.

"Oh my god", you whisper as you see the crazy pictures of you and Beth. Once the two of you put make up on Josh, while he was passed out from the alcohol. Without thinking you put this special picture into your pocket. It reminds you of the good old times. Then you put the pile of pictures back on the table.

Your next stop is in front of Hannah's pin board. There is a lot of stuff like an invite from Mike's party, horse pictures, tickets and a silly drawing of Josh. Yes, you remember this epic house party. It was a gigantic disaster for Hannah. Emily and Mike were totally in love and showed everyone their "love". Interested you lift the party invite and find a little picture of Mike behind it. How ironic...

You continue your search for ... the past? Because it's obvious that you wouldn't find clues in Hannah's room. At least not for Josh's plan. Humming the melody of the music box you enter the next little room where she organized her clothes. You always complimented Hannah's style, 'cause your father didn't have much money and couldn't buy you beautiful clothes. Probably you would have done everything to get a chance to wear her things just for one day. Most of the time you had to wear the clothes from your deceased mother.

A bit confused you pick up a little piece of paper. It seems to be from a magazine or something like that. Of course is there a big heart with the initials "MM + HW". You turn the paper around to see the other side and almost drop it. "Really? No...", you whisper as you recognize it's the result of a compatibility test.

 

_Uh - oh! This is NOT going to work! He's like a crazy reckless hunk of a man... Blah Blah Blah... Or do something really wild. Run away from home or get a tattoo..._

"I'm so dumb!", you hit the palm of your hand against your forehead. It couldn't be more obvious and nevertheless you didn't see it. Why should Hannah get a tattoo because of another reason? In the first moment when you held her hand that day you should have seen it. Great, you found a clue, but not exactly the one you wanted. Apart from this, you feel more terrible than before.

Sighing you put the piece of paper back on the ground and leave the room. At least the melody from the music box and the picture in your pocket are comforting you. Even if she was heartbroken Hannah had a good time with all of you. That's what you hope, because you never got a chance to ask her.

On one of the nightstands you find another invite to Sam's yearly Halloween party. It was an amazing evening, especially for Hannah. Mike came to the party without his "loved" Emily. You turn the piece of paper to look at the picture of the old barn. The scarecrow in the front gives you the creeps. Even if the thing isn't alive it looks damn scary. You put the card back on the nightstand.

Suddenly the melody of the music boys stops. Confused you turn around and get almost a heart attack. "Oh my god!", you exclaim breathlessly and put a hand over your chest to calm your heartbeat down. "I'm sorry", is the only thing Josh mumbles, while he runs his fingertips over the music box. The situation is awkward now. You get caught snooping around like Sam. That's how it feels...

"I could lie that I was searching for something, but it wouldn't be fair. Something dragged me in here. Some kind of feeling. Nostalgia? I don't know. I'm sorry", you almost stumble over your own words. To your surprise he turns around with a slight smile on his lips. "I'm not mad. I was just surprised that someone went into her room. You really cared about my sisters, right?", to be honest you don't like the direction where this conversation goes.

"They were my best friends. Of course I cared about them. I run into a snowstorm to find your sisters, but I failed", is your honest answer. How could he ask such a stupid question? "Don't worry. I know what you did that night. Just be careful tonight. Some crazy things will happen", you raise your eyebrows immediately. What the hell is he talking about? "I'm old enough to keep myself safe, but what do you mean with crazy things?", hopefully he doesn't notice your faked smile.

"Uh, don't worry about it. We just party like porn stars. I don't want to get you into trouble. However, a spirit board waits for us and Chris who scared the shit out of me", Josh replies as he puts his arm around your shoulder. Now you feel more uncomfortable than before. He wouldn't warn you about crazy things without any ulterior motive. So what's going on?

"Really? And I thought I hear one of the girls screaming. That was you!", of course you can't hold back your sarcasm. Josh puts his free hand on his chest above his heart. "Uh, right into my heart", he replies again too dramatic. You just roll your eyes and the two of you leave Hannah's room without a further word. Oh my, your search for clues didn't go well at all...


	11. The Séance - Chapter Five

**The Séance - Chapter Five**

_"What in god's name are you wearing?"_

You can't wipe away the wide smile on your lips. "I have a better question! Are you going to wear this ... costume the whole night?", you add to Ashley's question. Chris turns around folding his hands. "You'll understand when you hear your true calling", he replies serious.

Ashley and you chance a glance. "Please tell me you are going to take a vow of silence", she teases her secret crush. Usually you are the one with the sarcastic replies, but Ashley got him really good. Chris pretends to say something, but no words leave his mouth. "Finally! My day is saved!", you exclaim laughing.

The bad thing is your friend doesn't need words to get his payback. Chris grabs one of your arms and ruffles your hair before you can escape his grip. "Oh my god. I hate you so much right now", you mumble under your breath and try to straighten your hair. "However, here is our ticket to the spirit realm!" Smiling Chris pulls out the spirit board from the several layers of his clothes.

Sam who watched the whole scene just shakes her head. "There is a hot bath waiting for me. I wish you all fun, but don't get too deep into the spirit realm", she leaves all of you alone. "You should better take this off or you scare the ghosts away", Chris looks at you shocked. "I can see you are going to burn in hell if you don't get back on the right way, little evil person!", he replies playfully angry. Laughing you snap the spirit board out of his hand and follow Ashley and Josh.

 

"... to the whims of the Spirit master - which is me", smiling you look at Chris, while you raise your eyebrows. Ashley on the other side of the table rolls her eyes. "The book doesn't say that", she tries to stop him. "... and all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion", without a word you close the book in front of him. Unfortunately his fingers were between the pages. "Ops, my mistake", you give him your best innocent smile. "Hey, you two. This is serious", Josh joins the conversation.

Chris wiggles his eyebrows chuckling. "Oh, I'm deadly serious", is his answer. "Is it allowed to hit him with this book before the séance starts?", you ask playfully. "You have later enough time, but let's try this now", Ashley gives you her permission. Not really sure if you like the situation you put your hands on the spirit board. It happened enough crazy things today.

"Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?", Chris asks the girl right next to him. She nods slowly before she looks at the ceiling. "Hello? Is anybody there? If you can hear my voice, give us a sign." Matching to her words the planchette moves a little bit.

"Woah, I don't like this at all", you mumble a bit surprised. At least the others are as terrified as you. "Did you do that?", Josh asks with a concerned look. "I didn't do anything", Ashley exclaims a bit hysterical. Chris can't wipe away the smile on his face. "Oh, it's moving again!"

The little piece of woods moves over the board trying to spell something. Back is the uneasy feeling in your stomach. Really interested you look at the planchette to find out what the "ghost" is trying to tell. Chris, Ashley and Josh are talking, but you don't listen to them.

"Oh my god... Help?", the word is like a punch into your face. "What does it mean?", Ashley wants to know, but neither of you has the answer. "How are we supposed to help?", Chris answers with another question. "How can we help you?", Ashley wants to know from the spirit. The planchette moves again, but this time faster than before.

"Warning...", this funny little game goes into a direction you don't really like. "Shit", Josh says matching to the situation. "We should know who is trying to communicate with us", you say to Ashley. Of course you noticed that she is almost freaking out. "We can't help you if we don't know who you are", her voice trembles a little bit. You can understand why...

The pointer of the board moves around and spell a word you thought you wouldn't hear again in this ski lodge. "Sister...", Ashley, Chris and you look at Josh immediately. "Whose sister?", Josh wants to know needlessly, because none of you has a sister except for him.

"Maybe we should just stop. That's not funny anymore", you try to end the uncomfortable situation. "No, I want to know that!", you look at Chris for help, but there is no way you two could stop Josh now. "Ashley, ask who it is", you know exactly you are going to regret your decision.

"Who are we speaking to? Beth?" The few seconds you have to wait for an answer seem like an eternity. The pointer of the spirit board moves to the word "YES". Your heart skips a beat. Is this really Beth? "Oh god", Ashley doesn't know what to say. Chris shakes his head slowly. "This is messed up", he still doesn't take it seriously.

"Well... Uh... Josh?...", you don't want to speak out your question. It's obvious what you mean. "I'm fine", is his emotionless answer. "So can we stop now?", Ashley doesn't like the situation either. "No, I want to know what it says", Josh insists. Alright, crazy stuff is happening and you can't stop it...

"Beth, we want to know what happened to you that night. Can you tell us?", Ashley asks the spirit with her still trembling voice. The panchette from the board starts to move immediately. "H... A... N... N... Hannah? ... K... I... L... L... Killed? No, no, no! That can't be true", you shake your head. Someone is playing a game with all of you, but who?

"Just stay calm. Ask something else", Chris still seems unimpressed, but you are sure he would never do a stupid joke like that. "Okay... How was Hannah killed?", Ashley asks the next question. The pointer which moves around snaps you out of your thoughts. "Library! P... R... O... O... Proof!", Chris exclaims. You can't think about the information, because the panchette from the spirit board flies away.

"What the hell?!", you stand up from your chair and take a step back - just for safety. "Chris!", Ashley grabs his arm, but what should he do? "No, this is bullshit! This isn't real", Josh shakes his head shocked. Your heart still tries to jump out of your chest. "I know it's freaking you out right now, but just take a deep breath", you try to calm him down.

"Listen. I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me deal with my grief or whatever, but this is not cool", none of you would ever joke about what happened last year. "You wanted to use the spirit board!", Ash defends herself. A sigh escapes your mouth. "It's not our fault!", Chris adds.

Without a word you see how Josh leaves the room. There is no way you could have stopped him now. Suddenly an uncomfortable silence appears between the three of you. "Uh... Alright, there is still this "proof". You two should probably check it out, right?", you break the ice. Chris and Ash nod in agreement. "What about you?" Yes, what should you do?

 

**Should you try to find Josh or go with Ashley and Chris?**


	12. Decision - You go with Ashley and Chris

**Decision - You go with Ashley and Chris**

"I don't like this situation at all, but I'll come with you. Maybe there is something in the library", you follow Ashley and Chris down the stairs. None of you know how to start a conversation. "Do you think the girls were communicating with us?", Chris asks seriously. You change a short glance with him.

Ashley just gives you a shrug with her shoulders. "I'm not quite sure. We just should find the proof", is your honest answer. Before you can enter the library your phone starts to ring. The three of you wince scared which is totally normal after what happened a few moments ago. "I'm so sorry", you mumble a bit shamed that your phone scared the blue out of your pants.

"Uh... Chris", you give him your cell phone so he can see the text you have got. "Alright, just go. Ashley and I got it. Text me if you need something", you can hear the concern in Chris' voice. Ashley doesn't know what's going on, but you don't have time to explain it. As fast as you can you make your way into the living room from the lodge.

 

_(Y/N), I don't feel good. I need someone to talk. Could you come outside? - Josh_

The text from him is running around in your head. You are worried as hell and can't really think straight. In the last moment you run into the kitchen to get your jacket from the counter. The funny thing is you didn't even notice that your backpack is gone and all important things for this night with it.

The last hour you almost forgot how cold it is. The snow blurry your view and you can barely see the things around you. With a sigh you get back into the lodge and get a flashlight. The beam of the flashlight isn't the brightest, but better walking through the dark forest without a light.

"Josh? Josh! Where are you?", you yell his name, while you wrap your jacket tighter around you. Now you are searching for your friend without an idea where he could be. Josh didn't wrote you where he is waiting for you so he could be everywhere on this mountain. Suddenly you have an uneasy feeling in your stomach.

"I swear to god if you scare me I'll kill you without mercy! Josh?! Come on, that's not funny", you try to cover your fear. He really seemed upset so he wouldn't play a prank on you, right? Searching for a friend in a creepy forest isn't really what you understand by having a good time. Apart from this, you don't have any weapon to defend yourself except for the flashlight in your hands, but there is no way you could scare someone away with it.

"Josh! Josh!", you exclaim as you see something in the darkness. It looks like a person, but you are not quite sure. As fast as possible you stomp through the snow. Confused you raise your eyebrows as you see just a tree with something that looks like a scarf. Slowly you grab the soft fabric. Josh didn't have a scarf, right?

You haven't seen this familiar cloth for a long time. It was in a dark night one long year ago. "So he's still alive, but probably not much longer", a sigh escapes your mouth.. Suddenly a weird scream can be heard. You turn off the flashlight immediately and lean your back against the tree. There is something running through the woods and you are sure it won't be your friend.

"Josh", you whisper his name under your breath. Hopefully he isn't somewhere near. Suddenly a shadow appears right next to you. Something terrible creepy and scary like a monster from hell. To calm yourself down you press the flashlight and the soft fabric against your chest. The monster looks around to find you, but you don't move an inch.

It's freaking you out when the monster looks at you with dull eyes. After a few seconds the monster makes his way back into the dark forest. The dangerous situation isn't over yet, but at least you survived the first moment. A sight escapes your mouth. You have to get back to the lodge to warn your friends. It's risky to sneak through the snow and the dark forest without the beam of your flashlight. But you don't need the attention from the monster again. It's already a terrible day without this ... thing?

Matching to your thought your cell phone starts to ring. Immediately you stop in your movement when you hear the weird scream again. "Oh god...", you know it's your fault that you said Chris he should text you when they find the "proof". Now you regret your decision. The forest is too dark to see a shadow between the trees, but you are sure that something is watching you.

The lodge is just a few meters away from you. Maybe you should risk everything and run the remaining way to the house. Slowly you make your first step into the right direction. The monster between the trees starts to growl. That's your sign to run like a maniac. The bad thing is that you couldn't use your lighter to scare the thing away from you. The spray can from the deodorant would be perfect to have in this moment.

Even if you hear the noises from the monster you don't dare to throw a glance over your shoulder. You pay attention to the stones and roots on the ground - some of them are hidden under the snow. As fast as you can you climb the stairs and open the front door of the lodge. The claws from the monster make weird noises as it paces in front of the lodge. You still don't move an inch so after a few moments the monster turns around and disappears between the trees.

A sigh of relief escapes your mouth. Oh my god, that was really close...


	13. Decision - You try to find Josh

**Decision - You Try To Find Josh**

"Text me immediately if you find the "proof" or something else. I go after Josh. Maybe he needs someone to talk", Chris nods in agreement even if it's his task to look after his best friend. He has to admit that you are his longest friend and you two went through everything together.

You make your way to the stairs. "Please! Be careful! See you later!", you say and leave the room as fast as you can. Maybe it isn't the best idea to split up when so many crazy and creepy things are happening. "Josh? Josh!", concerned you try to open the first door, but it's locked. "Why is every freaking door from this ski lodge locked? That can't be true", you mumble under your breath and take another door. ... Maybe it's planned to pilot you through the house. Maybe you are just a bit paranoid...

Where would Josh go when he is almost freaking out? A sigh escapes your mouth as you enter the living room. There are too many possibilities. "Are you here?", a bit desperate you look into the kitchen, but there is just your lonely jacket. "What? Wait! Where is my backpack?", you ask yourself shocked. There is no way you took it with you or left it in another room. Now you are almost freaking out. There are important things in your bag. Things that could save a life today.

"Damn it!", you can't hold back your anger. What the hell is happening in this creepy lodge? Ghosts are not real, but your friends. What if they are trying to mess with you? Slowly you shake your head as you grab your jacket. "I'm not paranoid", you say to yourself and leave the kitchen.

Matching to your words a shadow sneaks past the window. The first second you are just shocked that you have seen something outside. It could be Josh or someone else. Without thinking you slip into your jacket then you grab the lighter and the flashlight from the side table. To follow a shadow in the dark forest is definitely a bad idea.

The coolness hits you like a punch, but it wouldn't stop you from your mission. "Josh?", you yell his name and follow the footprints in the snow. The beam of your flashlight isn't really helpful. You can barely see where you are going. "Josh! Hello? Is someone here?", you try your luck again, but you don't get an answer.

After a few minutes you throw a glance over your shoulder. "I don't like this at all", you mumble under your breath. Slowly you continue to follow the footprints. Hopefully it isn't just a deer running around in circles or something like that. Suddenly a weird scream can be heard. Immediately you stop in your movement and look around for the cause of the scream.

There is no way you run away again like a coward again. The flashlight in one of your hands and the lighter in the other one make you feel a bit safer. "Keep walking", you say to yourself as you follow the prints to a little creek. Here ends your only trace. You are not quite sure what you are feeling. Disappointment or relief? At least none of your friends are running through the dark and scary forest alone.

Before you can think about your next step you hear again the weird scream. But this time it's definitely closer than a few minutes ago. You can barely see the trees even with the beam of your flashlight. There could be everything. One of your friends or something else. Something dangerous. Something that leaves deep marks on tree barks with its claws.

Carefully you take a step back just to feel the cold water. You totally forgot that the creek is behind you. It doesn't really matter in this moment. There is something or someone waiting for you. As fast as you can you hide behind a tree and put your hand over the beam of your flashlight.

The weird noises won't stop, while you try to breathe as quiet as possible. There is something searching for you. The only important thing is to keep calm and don't move an inch. Suddenly a creepy creature walks past by you. Really close, but it doesn't see you. The thing looks like ... It looks like ... There is no way you could describe how this thing looks like. A monster from hell?

Your heart tries to jump out of your chest, but you almost survived the situation. You never thought that you would be so close to this thing. It's a really terrifying experience. The monster disappears in the darkness and hopefully it doesn't come back. Carefully you make a step into the direction where you think the lodge is. Your eyes wheeze from the ground to the trees and back. The only opportunity to mess up now is to make a noise. The creature would come back to hunt you.

After a few minutes slowly walking through the snow you feel safe enough to speed up. Your new mission is to bring your friends back to the lodge. They have no idea what is waiting for them in the forest. The basement of the lodge is maybe one of a few safe places.

First of all you have to get back to the lodge. Then you get new boots, because yours are soaked with cold water. Your feet are almost numb from the coldness and makes it hard for you to run the remaining way to the house. Heavily panting you jump over roots and stones. At least you can't hear weird noises from the monster. Finally the lodge appears in front of you. Just a few steps and you are safe for now.

You turn off your flashlight and put it in your jacket pocket. "I don't have much time. The hunt has started", you say to yourself before you enter the ski lodge.


	14. Run, (Y/N), Run! - Chapter Six

**Run, (Y/N), Run! - Chapter Six**

_"That was so damn close..."_

Of course you look out of the window for a last time if the monster really disappeared in the darkness. "Oh my god. I thought it was my last trip. I'm hope the others are alright. I have to warn them", you mumble to yourself sighing. Really relieved you turn around and take a few step into the living room just to stop in your movement. Shocked your eyes widen immediately.

You are not quite sure what it's more shocking the unknown man generally or his super scary mask. The person in front of you seems as surprised as you even if you can't see his face. The creepy mask sends shivers down your spine. The voice of the psycho sounds kind of contorted like he uses a voice changer or something like that.

The man mumbles something like "You are not supposed to be here", but you are too distracted to find a way to escape. It looks like you have interrupted something. There are balloons with arrows on them. Is he trying to pilot someone through the lodge? What the hell is just going on? It couldn't get any worse, right?

"That's not really funny, Chris!", you say to the man, but you can feel it's not your friend. The psycho looks at you. At least that's what you think, because you still can't see his eyes. How could a stranger get into the ski lodge? What if he waited for someone? Maybe for Sam or Chris and Ashley. There are too many questions in your head. You should probably move to save your life. To stare at him doesn't help you at all.

The psycho raises his hands like he wants to calm you down, but it's nothing really soothingly for you. Does he really think you would greet him with a hug and start a conversation with him? Carefully you search something to throw with your hand. But... it could be Chris again who tries to scare you, but the situation feels different. This is serious right now. Powerful you throw a picture frame at the man in front of you. Sneaky as hell you jump over the couch and enter the kitchen. Filled with hope you open one of the drawers, but all things you could as a weapon are gone. Apparently the man is prepared for everything. "No, no, no", you whisper this single word over and over again.

Suddenly someone grabs your arm so you push the person away without looking who it is. Your heart tries to jump out of your chest. .Your body just works like a machine. That's what your body is trained for. React within one second. Unfortunately you are sweating like hell, because you are still wearing your jacket.

Heavily panting you run back into the living room, but you don't really know what to do. Where should you go? Run to the bathroom where Sam should be or try to find Ashley and Chris? What if they are long gone? Wait a second, another idea pops into your head...

You press yourself against the wall so the psycho wouldn't see you. Steps are getting closer to your hiding spot. Your heartbeat won't relax for a second. This is just one hell of a day for you. Finally the man with the creepy mask comes around the corner. A second you think about your decision. What if is it one of your friends who tries to scare you really good?

Maybe that's why you have this bad feeling in your stomach or it's just the fact that someone is chasing through the big ski lodge on a lonely mountain. Even if you feel uneasy you hit the psycho with one of the pictures from the wall. It's the only thing you have found in a short time. Even if it's just a picture this must hurt like hell, because he almost falls to the ground. Alright, that was easier than you have thought.

There isn't really time to think about your next move. "Oh my god", the psycho mumbles behind his creepy mask. Not a single word leaves your mouth as you make your way to the stairs. It was supposed to be a nice weekend with your friends. You are supposed to have fun with them and not to run away from a psycho. "Damn it", you mumble under your breath. The safest place would be the basement. There are many possibilities to hide. That's what you have played with the Washington siblings in the winter.

Unfortunately the man is faster than you have thought. He is just a few steps behind you. Suddenly he grabs your arm, but you escape his grip. Unfortunately you almost lose your balance and stumble some stairs down. At least you don't fall and hit your head. It probably would be your last mistake.

Scared as hell you open the door to the basement. You can barely see the steps. Especially the broken one. The wall stops you from falling so you continue your way. Running in the dark cellar isn't the easiest thing, but you have no time to turn on your flashlight.

The situation is really intense right now. Will this night ever end? It's feels like an eternity already. Just for safety you throw a glance over your shoulder. The psycho comes closer with every step he takes. Now you are distracted and almost stumbled over your own two legs. Heavily panting you push something in his way to buy yourself a bit time. Your little trick really got the psycho and he stumbles over his own two feet.

"Okay, okay. Alright! What now?", you ask yourself a bit hysterical. To your right you see the old water machine, but to your left is another way. This decision could save your life or end it too early... What should you do?

 

**Should you hide or continue to run?**


	15. Decision - You Try To Hide

**Decision - You Try To Hide**

**Warning: This chapter is affected by one of your other decisions!**

After a few second thinking you choose the left way, because you know exactly that they are many rooms to hide. The heavy steps behind you won't stop following you even through the darkness. The psycho has to see less than you, because of his mask.

As quiet and sneaky as possible you enter one of the rooms and kneel behind a big stack of boxes. The darkness should you hide very well, but there is still a chance that the psycho finds your hiding place. Your heart tries to jump out of your chest. Softly you press your hand against your mouth and nose so the man can't hear your heavily breaths.

Just in time he makes a step into the room and looks around to find you. There is a small gap between the boxes to look through. You shouldn't risk it, but you have to know what the psycho is doing. Carefully you watch him as he picks something up from the ground.

In the first moment you can't recognize the thing in his gloved hand. "So you are in this room", the man says with his creepy voice. A bit desperate you search through your trouser pockets. The bad thing is you can't find the picture you took from Hannah's room, while you were snooping around. In the middle of all the action you didn't even notice that you lost the loved picture. Shocked you press your lips into a thin line.

There is no way the psycho couldn't find you in this room. Was is it the wrong decision to hide in this room? Your heartbeat doubles, when you hear the heavy steps from his boots walking around. Scared to death you close your eyes for a brief moment. You won't think about what will happen if this guy gets you.

Suddenly the psycho walks past by you, but stops in his movement. Your free hand you press against your chest, because you are sure he already can hear your fast heartbeat. Slowly he turns his head into your direction. You are sure this is the moment where the man grabs your arms and drags you out of the room. It's hard to force your own body to remain still. You can feel his emotionless eyes are staring at you, but he doesn't move an inch.

To your surprise he drops the picture and you watch how it falls to the ground. It seems like the psycho nods slightly before he turns around and leaves the room with heavy steps. For the next few moments you just stare at the wall and take deep breaths. That was a hell of intense situation. "What the fuck happened? There is no way he could have not seen me", you mumble to yourself surprised and confused at the same time.

A sigh of relief escapes your mouth as you pick up the picture from the ground. With shaky hands you put it back into your pocket. Carefully you make a few steps to the door of the room. The psycho is really gone so it's not a trick to reveal your hiding spot. You are still thinking that he has seen you, but just didn't make a move to catch you. What the hell stopped him?

A little detail from the psycho seems familiar, but you can't wrap your head around it. Sighing you turn on the flashlight, while you step out of the room. Still a bit paranoid you look into both directions. There is nothing just darkness which makes the basement of the lodge more creepy. You wouldn't go back to the way, where you have come from a few minutes ago. What if the psycho is waiting there for you?

The uneasy feeling gets stronger with every step you take into the other direction. It's like something bad is waiting there for you as well. You know the lodge for years and entered all of the rooms, but this part of the basement doesn't trigger your memory. Interested you open the one of the doors. "This is like a fucking maze!", you exclaim mumbling, when you see another two doors and a dark hallway.

Still careful you open enter the left room and close the door behind you just for safety. You can't hear a single noise from the house neither from a person, which is a bit unusual. The silence is really uncomfortable, but you continue your search through the room. The beam of your flashlight shows you something between a few boxes.

With ease you push them aside so you are looking at a memorial plaque for Hannah and Beth. At least that's what you think it is. "Oh my god. What the hell?", you mumble shocked. "Never forget", says the little yellow note between the pictures of the twins. Someone collected private things from them like prices, bracelets and pictures to pin them on a board.

Suddenly you feel more than freaking out. This whole situation doesn't make any sense for you. Tears appear in your eyes as a terrible idea pops into your head. Slowly you shake your head, because you won't believe who is the psycho. "That can't be true. Don't be paranoid", you talk to yourself to cover up your feelings even if you are all alone in the room.

A bit desperate you turn around to search for more clues, hints, evidences - just something that shows you that you are wrong with your speculation. You can't find something interesting in the dusty shelves. The funny thing is that you are not sure if you are disappointed or relived because of this fact.

You turn the lonely table in the corner of the room. The first drawer reveals nothing but air and dust. Your heart tries to jump out of your chest again. There is a feeling in your stomach that you would find something you should better not see. The second drawer contains a file. Maybe this is the truth you are searching for...


	16. Decision - You Continue To Run

**Decision - You Continue To Run**

**Warning: This chapter is affected by one of your other decisions!**

As fast as you can you make your way to the water machine. Your fingers wrap around the baseball bad tightly before you hide in the darkness waiting for your victim. It was a good decision to come to the basement with Josh. You need every little chance to buy you more time to escape. The heavy steps from the psycho is like a countdown for you. Your heat tries to jump out of your chest every step the psycho takes. Does this intense night ever end? It seems like a god damn nightmare, but you can't wake up. It's the cruel reality...

Finally the creepy man with the mask appears. Slowly he turns his head around to look for you. Even if you are in danger you feel safe with the bat in your hands like nothing could beat you down in this moment. Brave as hell you take a few steps forward. Suddenly a bit calmer you swing the baseball bat powerful and hit the psycho on the back.

A bit clumsy you drop the bat so you just turn around and run past by the old water machine. You can see yourself save behind the heavy wooden door, but this isn't your lucky day. The door has no handle to open it so you are trapped right now, because the psycho are back onto his feet. The bad thing is that he makes his way towards you.

"Come on! God damn it!", you swear under your breath, while you try to open the door with your shoulder. It just moves slowly so you decide to squeeze through the little gap. With all your strength you close the door and lock it right in time. The psycho tries to force the door open, while you take a few steps back. You should probably continue your escape.

Your heart is still trying to jump out of your chest. This hell of an intense night won't end, right? Carefully you open the door, but it seems to be stuck or something like that. You use the same technique as for the other door. Powerful you hit your shoulder again the wood. To your surprise the door opens without trouble so you fall to the ground.

"What the hell? Damn it", you mumble under your breath and rub your hurting head. Confused you get back onto your feet, while you look around. This part of the lodge doesn't trigger your memory even if you have seen every little room of the house. The basement is much larger than you remember. Especially this dark and destroyed kind of hallway.

A bit paranoid you listen for heavy steps from the psycho, but you only hear your own breaths and some creepy noises from the old house. You should probably run for your dear life, but you take your time to turn on the flashlight. It doesn't worth it to trip over something and hurt yourself. Slowly you make your way through the dark hallway. The uneasy feeling in your stomach won't go away. You are sure the psycho is already waiting around a good damn corner for you to run into his arms.

Suddenly you hear heavy footsteps. Your countdown again to make a good decision. As fast as you can you hide under the destroyed elevator cabin. In the last moment you turn off your flashlight right in time. The steps from the psycho stop for a brief moment. "So we are playing hide and seek? My favorite game", his laugh sounds terrifying as hell.

You don't dare to move an inch even if your legs start to tremble from the uncomfortable pose. Again heavy steps, but this time they come closer to your hiding place. Carefully you look up just to see that the creepy man stands right above you. "I always win this game", you are sure he is staring at you for a brief moment. To your surprise the psycho turns around and leaves you behind.

The next few moments you just take deep breaths. "What? He definitely saw me, but let me go?", you can't wrap your head around this fact. Still shaking from the intense situation you leave your hiding place. The man is really gone, but why? You were not his victim. That's the reason why he let you escape.

Not quite sure where you are you just take the right way. Hopefully the psycho isn't waiting on the other side of a random corner. But nothing happens. You are all alone in the dark hallway of the basement. Yes, you feel like a lost puppy as you open the door to another dark hallway and two doors. There has to be a hint so you know where you are right now.

One of the two doors is locked so you try the other one. As quiet as possible you close the door behind you. The uneasy feeling won't go away like something bad is waiting for you again. That was enough intense shit for you this night, but unfortunately you are not the one to decide it.

Uninterested you look through the dusty shelves to find nothing. Something behind a stack of boxes catches your attention. With ease you push the empty boxes aside just to find a memorial plaque for Hannah and Beth. Your eyes widen immediately as you recognize the prices, bracelets and pictures on the pin board.

"Never forget", says the yellow note between the private things of the twins. Just one person would prepare something like that. You press your lips into a thin line, while you look for more hints, clues and evidences. It can't be true what you are thinking right now. You don't know the face behind the creepy mask from the psycho. The bad thing is that you can't swallow your own pretty lies.

You open one of the drawers from the old table. Why should someone keep a medical file in the basement?! Now you have to face the truth...


	17. The Truth - Chapter Seven

**The Truth - Chapter Seven**

_"Medical file - Joshua Washington..."_

That's what the big letters on the brown file say. It doesn't make the situation easier for you. Of course you knew he has some problems, but you never thought they would be that big and ... terrible? You didn't even find the right words. Is he the psycho who chased you through the lodge? He would never do that, right? ... Right?

Suddenly you are not quite sure what you can believe in this night. A sigh escapes your mouth, while you open the file. "Medical history. 2006 - first incident. Wait! 2013 - suicide attempt? Antidepressants?", you read out lout the words, but they don't make sense in your head. The uneasy feeling in your stomach is almost freaking out.

"I'm so stupid and blind. Why didn't I see what was going on?", you blame yourself and shake your head slowly. Yes, you were busy with yourself within this one year, but you tried to help Josh as much as possible. The bad thing is you just didn't see the real problems from him. It couldn't get worse right now. Oh wait, you forgot the creepy creature from hell you have seen in the forest...

You don't want to see the file anymore. It just hurts too much so you want to put it back into the drawer. A bit surprised you raise your eyebrows, when you see the gun which was hidden under the medical file. "Woah, that's what I need!", you exclaim. The weight of the weapon feels familiar in your hand.

Suddenly you hear familiar voices. They sound like Sam and Mike, but you could be wrong. As fast as you can you put the gun between your belt and your trouser so you can hide the it behind your jacket. It's funny how safe you feel now with a good weapon.

Slight smiling you make your way to the door and put your ear on the wood to hear the voices better. "That's insane, Mike!... We should find the others not snoop around", Sam tries to convince Mike. Quietly you open the door. "I'm sure you don't mind if I join you?", their shocked faces is the highlight of this hell of a night for you.

Mike mumbles something under his breath, while Sam gives you a long and lovely hug. "I'm really glad you survived. There is a psycho in this lodge. I saw him sneaking around in the basement searching for someone. I'm glad I wasn't the person", Sam says terrified, while she lets you go finally. "I know. He was probably looking for me", you reply.

Before Sam can say something comforting Mike joins the conversation. "Could you two help me to open this door? I hear voices", he points at a heavy looking metal door. "A please would be great", you mumble sarcastically. A second later Sam's elbow meets your side.

Without a further word the three of you push as hard as you can. "That's really a god damn heavy door", you mumble as the metal door slowly opens. The sarcastic statement to cheer up the situation gets stuck in your throat. It's maybe dark as hell, but there is no way you couldn't recognize the two persons in the middle of the room.

Shocked you make a little step forward. Mike grabs your arm to stop you, but sneaky as hell you escape his grip. "Chris! Ashley!", you exclaim worried and run to your friends. Softly you put your hand on Ashley's shoulder. Suddenly the light gets turned on. Your eyes need a moment to adjust for the bright light.

"No! Go away!", Ashley whimpers scared to death. The reason for her fear is walking towards you three. Your heart skips a beat as Chris raises his hand with the gun. As brave as always he pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. The psycho stops in his movement.

"Oh, Chris, Chris, Chris", he shakes his head in disappointment, while he makes his way around the table and chairs. Just for safety you take a few steps back. "What the fuck?!", Chris stares at the gun in his hand. "Blanks", that's another hint for your theory that all of this is just a prank. The psycho raises his hands to take off his mask.

You turn away from Josh who is grinning like a little boy. That makes this hell of a night much better. A sigh escapes your mouth as you run your fingers through your hair. Your friends are going to argue and the fucking creatures outside have an easy game with all of you. Great...

At least everything makes sense now. All his warnings, the easy escape, just everything. "Josh?", Chris asks needlessly with a shocked expression on his face. Josh starts to laugh like a maniac. Sam unties Ashley and Chris, while Mike just stares at his "friend".

"Oh, good, good! Everyone of you! Got my name! And after all you have been through! Good-good-good. I mean how does that feel?", Josh asks still smiling, "How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean, panicked? All those emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago! Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! They are gone!"

In this moment you feel so helpless. What should you do? Hug Josh and tell him everything will be alright? No, nothing will be ever alright again. "I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing", Mike replies sarcastically and angry at the same time.

"Oh come-come-come-come! Why the long faces? It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right?", is his answer. You can feel the tense in the room. It won't end well for Josh if he doesn't stop now. "Josh, please", you call his name softly. Your friend doesn't listen to you.

"And race they did, I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! Even if I didn't want to scare (Y/N). The only one who cared about my sisters. Running into a god damn snowstorm, while everyone was watching! However, it was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic. And all the gore. There was a gore galore! Fake bodies! Got, the shit was expensive. You should have seen your faces. Hook line and sinker. For every little stinker!"

Of course his friends are upset and angry. "Why are you doing this?", Sam wants to know. "Don't even ask his squirrelly little run. He's got no clue. He's out of his tree", Mike looks at her serious. "Well, he is definitely off his meds", Chris joins the conversation.

"Come on. Revenge is the best medicine", Josh says and shows all of you his best smile. "What the hell are you talking about?! Jessica is fucking dead!", Mike almost yells and takes a step forward. You are probably the only one who knows what killed Jessica. He's going to get his payback. That's it, you have to do something...

 

**Should you talk calmly with Mike or show Mike your rough side?**

 

 

I'm sorry to bother at the end of this chapter, but I just wanted to say how much I hated the statement from Chris. "He is definitely off his meds." I could rip his head off his shoulders for this bullshit. First things first it's his fucking best friend! Apart from this, it hurts to hear something like that. I had an abusive brother who tortured me for years and since then I'm suffering from depressions. I take antidepressants to make it through the day. Sometimes my other brother says just for fun the same thing when I'm a bit more moody than usual. That's just cruel! Let's make a campaign "Stop being mean to mentally ill people!"... Uh, could someone think about a good name for our campaign? xD I just wanted to drop this right here and now I'm gone! ... *disappears in the darkness* He he, I'm weird!


	18. Decision - You Speak Calmly With Mike

**Decision - You Speak Calmly With Mike**

"Hey, come on. Keep calm and take a deep breath", you put a hand on Mike's shoulder. With narrowed eyes he stares at you for a second. To calm him down you put your hand on his shoulder. For a brief moment you can see the fight in his eyes, but his anger wins. A bit harsh he shrugs your hand off and takes a step closer to Josh.

"Mike, please! I know you are mad at him, but we have other problems. We have to work together to survive until dawn", you try your luck to knock some sense into his head. Just for safety you step between Mike and Josh. Chris exchanges a glance with Mike and Sam. Your friends don't really know what to believe in this moment. "Why do you defend this ... psycho?! The real problem and danger stands behind you!", Mike exclaims and points at Josh.

A sigh escapes your mouth, while your brain works like a machine. "Maybe we should listen to (Y/N). She never lied to us", Chris breaks the uncomfortable silence between all of you. Suddenly there is a little light at the end of the darkness. "I don't care! Jessica is dead and it's Josh's fault!", Mike glares at his "friend". "I didn't hurt her I swear!", Josh defends himself. That's just a god damn chaos right now.

A bit stubborn you try to make eye contact with Mike. "Please, it's not his fault. None of you would believe me if I tell you what I know. There is something in the forest", you wouldn't give up to keep them safe even if they think you are crazy like Josh. "Are you on drugs or something? He is the psycho!", apparently Mike won't understand you.

Sam takes a step closer to you and Mike. "I trust (Y/N). Tell us what you know", she gives you her best smile to support you. "Alright... I know it's hard to understand and progress, but there are monsters in the woods. I saw them with my own eyes. The creatures are dangerous, because they are super fast and have sharp claws", you start to explain.

Mike shakes his head disapproving. "What are you talking about? Do you really think we believe you that monsters are hunting us?! Just crazy!" You won't admit it, but his words hurt you a little bit. Chris raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You are right. It's hard to believe your story. Do you have any proofs that the creatures exist?", he asks interested, but you just shake your head.

The conversation goes into a direction you don't really like. "No, I just can give you my word", you can't tell them the truth about your true identity, when they don't even believe the story about the "monsters". Mike fakes a laugh and applauses. "Definitely crazy like Josh!" You look at your friends for help, but everyone avoids eye contact except for Mike. Disappointment and sadness fill your body.

"So that's what I get for the friendship all those years? You call me crazy, because I see the truth? Sam? Chris? Ashley? There were never a situation, where I didn't help you all. That hurts more than to be killed from one of the Wendigos!", you already regret that you mentioned the name of the creatures.

Chris and Sam stare at you shocked. "Stop talking and get out of my way", Mike wants to push to the side, but you don't move an inch. There is no chance to speak calmly with him. You grab his arm maybe a bit too harsh. "No", is the only word you say. "You can't stop me." A slight smile appears on your lips. "I can, Mike, I can. Put the gun back on the table. They are just blanks, but I don't trust you at all. Please, I don't want to hurt you", you say seriously.

The situation is intense, but you know exactly what to do. Keep your friends safe is your mission. The uncomfortable silence appears again between all of you. Only Josh is mumbling some things, but you can't understand his words. Apparently he is tripping or something like that. Mike takes a step back to get out of your grip. "What the hell is wrong with you? (Y/N) is dangerous", the last sentence is addressed to Chris, Sam and Ashley.

None of them know what to answer. Without a further word Mike grabs your arm without knowing that you can defend yourself really well. Lightning fast you hit a special point by his throat. Choking he falls to the ground. Sam and Chris take a few steps back just for safety, while Ashley hides behind Chris. "I have warned you, my friend. The best thing is all of you stay in the basement of the lodge until dawn. I'll try to find Emily and Matt. Maybe they are still alive", you turn around to Josh like nothing happened.

It seems he is in his own world right now. Softly you pat his cheek to bring him back into the reality. "Never leave the lodge alone or it's your death and remind fire is your best friend", you give them a really good advice. "What the fuck is that?", Mike asks still choking as he pulls out the gun from your belt. You already regret the decision that you turned your back to him.

"A gun to protect myself, idiot. Please, give it back", you reply sarcastically. Mike glares at you for a brief moment before he looks at the weapon in his hand. Unfortunately you can't see what happens next. "No, you are a danger", Mike hits you with the gun to knock you out.

Your head hurts like hell and your view is blurry. You are not sure what hurts more. The god damn punch from Mike or that none of your friends tried to help you. They looked at you like you were a psycho. Why didn't Sam or Chris believe you? "And you are fucking crazy", Mike's voice seems to be far away, but it's probably just the darkness which overwhelms you. "Damn it", are the last thing that comes over your lips before the darkness wins the fight.


	19. Decision - You Show Mike Your Rough Side

**Decision - You Show Mike Your Rough Side**

"Mike, put the gun back on the table", there is no reason anymore to be nice. The situation is really serious now. You are responsible for your friends and you would do everything to keep every single one of them safe even if you have to be harsh. He glares at you with narrowed eyes for a brief moment.

"You defend him? What the hell is wrong with you? This psycho is crazy and dangerous. He killed Jessica!", Mike can't hold back his anger and points at Josh. There are just blanks in his guns. You know that all of you have to work together if you want to survive until dawn. "I swear I didn't want to hurt her", Josh joins the conversation.

"Shut up! That's just your fault!", Mike wants to punch Josh, but you step into his way. "No, it's not. Mike, listen to me for a second and I'll explain you what's going on", unfortunately he doesn't want to listen. Before he can push you out of his way you pull out the gun from your belt.

"My bullets are real. No blanks." Even if the situation is intense and dangerous right now you enjoy the shocked expression on Mike's face. He takes a step back immediately. Sam, Chris and Ashley look as terrified as Mike. A sigh escapes your mouth. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I just try to save your lives if one of you would listen to my words", you try to knock some sense into their heads. Especially into Mike's.

Sam raises her arms in defense and takes a little step closer. "Please, lower the gun", she tries to calm you down, but you are done with being nice. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. You should just listen to me, because I know what's going on out there", you reply calmly as possible. Chris nods slowly to show you he is listening. At least one of them.

"I know it sounds fucking crazy. You probably won't believe me, but there are ...uh... monsters in the forest and they are hungry most of the time. Fire is their worst enemy and if you see one of them don't move an inch or you are dead", you tell them just the half of the truth. This is probably already too much for your friends to believe.

Sam and Chris exchange a glance, while Mike fakes a laugh. "Oh my god! You are so funny! No, wait! You are crazy like Josh!", he exclaims applauding. A sigh escapes your mouth. That's what you have feared the whole time. "Yeah, laugh about me, but I'm the only one who knows how to kill the creatures and you will be so glad when I save your ass, Mike!", the anger in your needs a valve right now.

An uncomfortable silence appears between all of you. Every single one of them avoids eye contact with you except for Mike. "Do you really believe that there are monsters in the forest? Waiting for us to eat our flesh and drink our blood!", the grip from your fingers tightens around the gun in your hand. You won't admit it, but his words are hurting like hell.

"That's exactly what they are doing, but you don't have to believe me. Just go outside and yell. Maybe you survive five minutes", is your reply. "Can you give us a proof or something like that? It's really hard to believe something ... uh ... supernatural like this", Chris tries to neutralize the situation with a good question. Sighing you just shake your head slowly. "I can give you my word."

"I don't care about your monsters! You are fucking crazy! Josh is fucking crazy! You two are arrested until dawn then we call the police", Mike takes a step closer to you. "Says the man who has a gun pointed at him. Really brave, but you don't have to impress the ladies. They have other problems right now, lady-killer", Josh chuckles a brief moment behind you.

"Shut up, psycho!", Mike yells with his red head. "Listen, I swear that I just want the best for all of you. It's a hell of night, but I'm really trying to save your lives. You are my friends", you lower the gun to show them your seriousness. "Sweet, but we just need to lock the two of you away then we are safe until dawn. But I'm curious what is your next story, (Y/N)? Are you a fucking monster hunter?", apparently Mike can't stop to make you angry and hurt you at the same time.

"Uh... You probably wouldn't believe me either when I tell you what I do in my free time. Apart from this, it's not your business, buddy. I won't force you to keep you safe so I just take Josh with me. You all can do whatever you want", matching to you words you grab Josh's arm who is out of his mind mumbling random things.

At least he is following you like a lost puppy. That makes is a lot easier to keep him safe. "Hey! You can't leave us behind!", Ashley says her first words. With raised eyebrows you turn around to look at her. "Oh, I can. I won't stay here so our dear friend Mike can lock me and Josh in", everyone can hear the anger in your voice, but they don't see the sadness in your eyes.

"I hope you all survive until dawn. Maybe you all understand me better then", you feel really bad for leaving your friends behind. Without a further word you turn around to leave the basement with Josh by your side. "Mike!", Sam yells so you want to turn around worried just to feel something hard meets your head. You lose the balance and fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry", Mike mumbles next to your ear. Of course he would use his chance to get your gun.

"What have you done? You took it too far", Sam sounds really concerned. "You bastard!", it sounds like Josh, but you are not quite sure. "That's not right", Chris mumbles shocked. "I just try to keep us safe!", Mike exclaims. Ashley just whimpers. Finally the darkness wraps you up in its comfortable silence...


	20. I thought we have a connection - Chapter Eight

**I thought we have a connection - Chapter Eight**

_"I think that's wrong..."_

Slowly you open your eyes just to see an army jacket. Confused what is going on you raise your head a bit. "I did it to keep us safe", Mike says to Chris who shoves his best friend forward. Josh stumbles almost over his own two feet. Your head needs a few moments to realize what is happening right now. "No, hell no! Get away from me", you exclaim, while move around to escape Mike's grip.

Surprised and scared at the same time he drops you on the ground. Unfortunately the impact with the ground isn't really comfortable. "(Y/N)!", Chris and Josh exclaim in unison. Mike stares at you with big eyes. "I'm sorry", he mumbles and pulls you onto your feet. In this moment you don't know which part of your body hurts more. "You threw me over your shoulder? Are you fucking crazy?!", of course you are angry at him.

First Mike betrayed you even if he is ... was your friend, then he dropped you. The friendship couldn't get any worse right now. "What the hell?", you look at your hands which are tied together with a rope. You are not quite sure what hurts more. The betray of your friend or that he thinks that you are dangerous. "Never get too deep into the friend zone. They will just hurt you", that's what your father has said every single time. He was actually right...

"(Y/N)... Uh... We just...", Chris tries to find the right words. Your emotionless eyes are staring at him. "There is no nice explanation for betrayal, right?", they should feel the pain in your heart. Mike gives you a soft push forward. "Come on! It's freezing", he mumbles sighing. Your heart skips a beat, when you recognize your surroundings.

"Oh no, no, no! Mike, bring us back to the lodge now!", you demand a bit hysterical. Mike rolls his eyes annoyed. "Your new home is the shed until morning", he answers and grabs your arm a bit too harsh. With all your power you try to escape his grip again. "You don't understand! The death waits in the woods! Mike, please", to beg is maybe your last chance to save all your lives.

Chris shifts his legs, while he looks around terrified. "Could you just stop?! There are no monsters and you are not a fucking monster hunter!", Mike drags you with him merciless. The feeling of helplessness is probably the most terrible thing this night. "Don't do that. All the years you always listened to me and now I'm just a crazy person for you?", the two of you had a good connection until last year.

Mike stops in his movement for a brief moment. Yes, right into the bulls eye, just a little bit too late. The shed appears in front of you all. "Do you want the truth? Do you want to know what happened to Jessica?", it's risky to start with this topic, but you are running out of time. Mike can't hide his anger as he pushes you into the shed harshly. Unfortunately you stumble over your own two feet and fall to the ground.

"Oh, you are so strong, Mike. Pushing people around who can't defend themselves, because you tied their hands together! One of the creatures ... wendigos dragged Jessica into the mines. Maybe she is still alive. You could save her like a superhero. Let me help you. I'm not your enemy", you tell him the first part of the truth. There is nothing you can lose anymore.

Chris and Mike exchange a glance surprised and confused at the same time. In the meantime Josh mumbles random things. There are just a few brief moments where he gets back into the reality. "Who the hell are you?", Chris asks you seriously. You knew this question would come one day.

"Still (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), but I'm a wendigo hunter like my father. He taught me everything including how to kill this creatures. They were humans a long time ago. If you eat human flesh on this moment the ghost of the wendigo gets released. You turn into a terrible monster and kill everything that moves", you tell them the truth about your identity. Mike shakes his head in disbelief, while Chris runs his fingers through his hair. At least he seems to think about your words.

"There is a man with a flamethrower in the woods. He's my uncle ... I think. My father didn't talk often about him. However, it's his task to keep the wendigos in cages. It's easier to lock them up than to kill the creatures. Their skin is hard like metal and just fire can hurt them. We are all in danger right now", Mike stomps over your hope as he grabs your shirt collar and stares into your (e/c) eyes. "You are a god damn liar."

He could rip out your heart and throw it on the ground. It would hurt as much as his words. "I thought we have a connection... I thought we are friends, but you proved me wrong", you mumble under your breath. "Help me, Chris", Mike ignores the words you have said and pulls you onto your feet. Chris gives you an apologetic look before he helps Mike to tie you to the wooden post.

"I'm so sorry", Chris whispers into your ear, while he tightens the rope around your hands. Without a word you keep up your head proudly. They can't beat you down. You know who you are and what you are doing. That's what your father taught you all these years. "Friends are just ballast. Release yourself and free your mind then you are the perfect hunter", the voice of your father reminds you in your head.

"Why don't you go back to the lodge and make sure everything's alright. I'll stay with them until morning", Mike suggests and puts a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Ohh! Sleepover! C-Can we order pizza?", Josh joins the conversation laughing. You are not quite sure if he has one of his reality moments or just mumbles random things again.

Chris leaves the shed without a word or last glance. Apparently the situation is really hard for him. To leave his best friends behind is a tough decision. For a few minutes an uncomfortable silence is between the three of you. To be honest you are surprised that you three are still alive. Where are the wendigos?

"Do you have another stories you want to tell me, (Y/N)?", Mike asks amused, but keeps his eyes on Josh. "Oh, I have a good story! I'm going to kick you where the sun doesn't shine. Prepare yourself for my wrath", you reply sarcastically.

Matching to the thought a few seconds ago a familiar scream can be heard. "Oh, great. One of your wendigos?", Mike looks at you and fakes a smile. "Probably just Emily, Jessica or Matt who gets chased by them", is your honest answer. His eyes widen shocked before he runs out of the shed like a marathon runner. That's your chance to escape with Josh, but you have to be fast. Your time is running out.

You noticed something shiny to your left. It looks like a machete or something like that. "Josh! I need your help!", your friend is sitting on the ground rocking forth and back. He mumbles something, but you can't understand his words. Suddenly a wendigo screams somewhere near. The fact one of them find you and Josh sends shivers down your spine. You have to do something...

 

**Should you ask Josh for help or get the machete alone?**


	21. Decision - You Ask Josh For Help

**Decision - You Ask Josh For Help**

"Josh! Please, I need your help!", you try to get his attention. Josh just sits on the ground rocking forth and back slowly. A sigh escapes your mouth. It hurts a little bit to see him out of his mind. What should you say to bring him back into the reality? Your hear tries to jump out of your chest. Every single second you are tied to the post your chance of survival is sinking.

"Joshua, I know you are here. Please, it's hard to push your fear away, but I really need your help. Save me", you say almost with tears in your eyes. That's the last thing you want. Get ripped into two halves from a wendigo. Heavily panting you wait for a reaction from Josh. The seconds seem like an eternity.

Slowly he raises his head to look at you. His eyes are clear. That's the Josh you know. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth, while you close your eyes for a brief moment. "What... What is...?", he mumbles confused and shakes his head to organize his thoughts. "Just listen to me for a second. There is a machete or something like that next to me. Can you get up and grab it from the ground?", it doesn't sound like a question, because you two don't have another chance to get away from here.

Josh only nods and tries to stand up without his hands. "I've heard everything you said to Mike and Chris. I ... I know now why you blame yourself for the deaths of my sister", he breaks the ice between you and him, while he makes his way to the machete. You don't really know what to say so you just clear your throat. That's awkward now.

"I saw the things in your backpack. The little notebook with the things about wendigos and stuff like that. Be honest, please. Is this mountain the only reason why you are my friend?", you knew that this question would come one day. "A bit more to the right. You almost got it... No, of course not. We know each other for so many years. It is the only reason for my father to be friends with your parents, but I swear I love your family like my own. It was a god damn coincidence that I'm a fucking wendigo hunter", is your honest answer.

Finally Josh grabs the machete from the ground. "Cut my ropes", you say before he can ask what he should do now. "But.. I could hurt you", he mumbles worried. A slight smile appears on your lips. Nothing has changed between you and him. Josh is still the worried friend by your side.

"Don't worry. I can handle it", you reply and prepare yourself for the pain. To your surprise Josh cuts the rope without hurting you. "Wow, I'm impressed", you take the machete from him and do the same thing with the rope around his wrists. Without a word you wrap your arms around him. It's still a hell of a night. The only thing you need right now is a god damn hug.

"Please, promise me something, Josh. You do everything I say. I want to keep you safe after what happened last year, okay? I'll bring you to a safe place, then I look after our "friends". It's my task to keep them safe as well. They are just scared", you look into his brown eyes. There is so much panic and fear. "You leave me behind?", he asks terrified almost hysterical.

A brief moment you want to say the truth, but that's not what he needs. "No, I'm by your side. I would never leave you, Josh. We should probably go", you hate yourself for telling him pretty lies so he follows you without a word. Of course you leave him alone when you check if your friends are alright. Sometimes life can be so unfair. Why can't you be just an average teenager with boring friends and a boring life?

"Okay, okay. That's good to hear", Josh mumbles a bit calmer, "I don't want to be alone. I can't be on my own." Ashamed of yourself that you lied at him you grab his hand. You want to be prepared if he starts to tripping and lose the connection to the reality. "Just one thing, Josh. When I say run, you run like a marathon runner, okay?", you say seriously and look at him to emphasize the seriousness of your statement. Josh just nods slowly, while he tightens the grip around your hand. The two of you leave the shed hand in hand with just a machete to protect yourself. You won't lose another friend to this night.

 

In the meantime your friends have to see that they probably made a few mistakes. "Come on, boys. Go to the others! I have to say something and my time is running out", the stranger shoos Mike and Chris to the fireplace. where the rest of the group is waiting. "That's the flamethrower guy (Y/N) talked about", Chris whispers to his friend shocked. You said the truth, right?

"It was a big mistake to come back to the mountain. Especially after what happened with your two friends last year", the stranger puts his bag on the ground in front of the fireplace. The flames have something soothingly for him. "You mean Hannah and Beth?", Sam guess, while she sits down on the couch. "Yes, the two girls. This mountain isn't safe. You probably should look for a safe place to hide. The wendigos are hunting", the man looks at them and see that they probably wouldn't survive in the woods.

"Wendigos? The creatures in the woods? (Y/N) told us the truth and we didn't believe it. Oh my god", Sam feels guilty for ignoring the truth you tried to tell them. Ashley next to her starts to whimper. "It's all your fault! You hit (Y/N) with the gun!", Ashley exclaims suddenly pointing her finger at Mike. "Where is (Y/N)?", the stranger wants to know with raised eyebrows.

"I left (Y/N) with Josh behind in the shed, when Emily was screaming. I thought something happened", Mike answers and runs his fingers through his hair. "Yes, tied to a god damn post without a weapon! They could be dead already! What have we done?", Chris adds almost yelling at his friend. The flamethrower man shifts his legs, while he shakes his head. "Keep calm, boy. They are probably still alive. (Y/N) is tougher than it looks. I get them", the stranger doesn't know you really well, but wendigo hunters are hard to kill.

"I come with you. I have to do something, because I left them behind. My best friends", Chris stands up from the couch. "Okay, you better find a safe place until we are back", the stranger gives them a good advice. "Why does he know (Y/N)?", Sam asks Mike confused. "He's (Y/N)'s uncle. Uh... That's what (Y/N) said", he answers sighing. "I hope they find (Y/N) and Josh ... and hopefully they are alive", Sam mumbles. Mike next to her just nods slowly. They have done a big mistake...


	22. Decision - You Get The Machete Alone

**Decision - You Get The Machete Alone**

You press your lips into a thin line as you stretch yourself to get the machete with your foot. There are just a few inches between you and freedom. "Come on", you mumble under your breath. The rope around your hand tightens from wiggling around. The screams of the wendigos are like a countdown for you.

"Damn it", sweating and heavily panting you give up for a brief moment. The bad thing is you almost can't feel your hands anymore, because of the tight rope. Your heart tries to jump out of your chest with every second you are still tied to the wooden post. If your father would see you in this situation he would be ashamed. A hunter should be prepared for everything. So that's how you are going to die.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)!", you hear a familiar voice and raise your head immediately. "Josh! Oh my god! I think there is a ... machete or something like that to my left. Can you grab it?", to hear his clear voice is like a light at the end of the darkness. For a second Josh looks at you with his brown eyes, then he nods slowly. "Okay, you can do it", you try to support him. Josh gives his best to stand up with tied hands.

At least you have a good view to both open doors so you can warn Josh about the wendigos. It's hard to concentrate on the situation, because you want to know how much he has heard from the conversation between you and Mike. Suddenly you feel a bit bad that you never told him the truth about your identity. "Good, good. You are almost there, Josh. Just a little bit more to your left side", a slight smile appears on your lips.

There is the feeling of helplessness again, because you can just watch how Josh tries to get the machete from the ground. "Hey, I don't know how much you have heard from my words. You are going to hate me probably that I never told you the truth, but I swear I just wanted to keep every single one of you safe", you can't hold back your feelings.

A bit desperate you try to look into his eyes, but Josh is busy with getting the machete. "You could say something", you mumble sighing. That's probably the ending of all of your friendships. Finally he has the weapon in his hands. "Try to open the rope around my hands. Don't worry if you hurt me. I probably deserve it", the last sentence is just whispers from you. Josh follows your orders without a word.

The cold metal of the machete sends shivers down your spine. Prepared for the pain you close your eyes and press your lips into a thin line. "I have seen the things in your backpack. Your little notebook with this stuff about... wendigos. First I was shocked, but you are still the same (Y/N) for me", Josh breaks the ice between the two of you. "Apart from this, I know you would have done everything to save Beth and Hannah. You are a true friend."

Before you can reply something sarcastic the expected pain sets in. "Ah, damn it!", you curse under your breath and feel how the blood runs over your hand. At least your hands are free finally so you can press your other hand on the cut. "I'm sorry", Josh mumbles feeling guilty that he has hurt you.

Without a word you take the machete out of his hands. You need just a few seconds to free him from the ropes around his wrists. "Alright, alright. I bring you to a safe place, then I look after our ... friends. Stay close to me and do what I say, okay?", you explain him the rules. It's going to be good damn intense and dangerous if you two leave the shed.

"No, please. Don't leave me alone", his eyes show pure panic and fear. Slight smiling you put a hand on his cheek to calm him down. That were the words he always said when you wanted to go home after a sleepless night by his side. "Everything will be alright again. The other maybe need my help", pretty lies to comfort him, but you know Hannah and Beth are gone. Without them nothing will be alright for him.

"We do this together, right?", you grab his hand to give him the needed support. Josh just nods in agreement, while he squeezes your hand softly. Unfortunately you can't read his mind to see if he swallowed your lies. The only important thing is that he follows you so you can bring him to a safe place. Hand in hand the two of you leave the shed. Your only weapon is an old machete. Hopefully the wenidgos are not waiting for you in the forest...

 

In the meantime the pure chaos dominates the ski lodge. The stranger who entered the house without trouble puts his bag on the ground in front of the fire. "I'm here to tell you what you are up against being back on this mountain", his eyes are glued to the flames. They have something comforting and soothingly for him. Chris looks at his shoes feeling bad that he didn't believe your story. "You should have never returned. I don't know why you did after what happened last year", the old man breaks the silence.

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?", Ashley asks surprised and sits down on the couch. "Yeah, how could you know without being involved?", Chris adds to her question. "Or responsible?", Sam looks at the stranger with big eyes. He turns around with a sigh.

"You hold onto your horses. I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain", the stranger replies calmly, while he takes a few steps closer. "Your mountain?", Mike raises his eyebrows, "I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised to hear that."

The old man fakes a laugh for a brief moment. "Well, this mountain doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the wendigo", is his answer. Mike and Chris exchange a shocked glance, while Sam and Ashley grab the hand of the other one. The only one who doesn't know what's going on is Emily. "Oh, crap", Mike mumbles as flashbacks of the night rush through his head.

"I knew it was wrong! (Y/N) wasn't lying!", Chris exclaims almost yelling. He couldn't feel more guilty in this moment. The stranger raises his eyebrows, when he hears your name. "Uh... Where is (Y/N)?", the man asks a bit worried. Mike rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh... Tied to a post in the shed... Alone with Josh", he mumbles ashamed of the things he did to you.

The stranger sighs and rolls his eyes. "Okay, if (Y/N) is with him they are maybe still alive", he isn't really convinced, but he knows you are not easy to kill. "Yes? Okay, I'm going to get them! I'm supposed to be their best friend and I just left them to die", Chris exclaims a bit hysterical. Mike raises his arms to calm his friend down.

"Why does he know (Y/N)?", Sam asks Mike confused. The stranger raises his eyebrows. "You could actually could ask me, girl. I'm (Y/N)'s uncle. My brother gave up to hunt wendigos after (Y/N)'s mother has died", he answers instead of Mike. "Can we go now?! Their time is running out!", Chris points at the door. He's totally right. They could be already too late...


	23. We Are Not Alone - Chapter Nine

**We Are Not Alone - Chapter Nine**

_"I'm scared..."_

A quietly sigh escapes your mouth when you hear these words. "Me too, Josh, me too", you reply whispering and give his hand a softly squeeze. You want to hug him tightly and say that everything is just a really mean nightmare, but it would be just another pretty lie. The situation is intense and creepy like the god damn dark forest around the two of you. Behind every tree could wait a wendigo. In this moment you would give everything to know that everyone you love and like is safe.

Josh looks around a bit hysterical and snaps you out of your thoughts. You know exactly how he feels. It's hard to suppress the paranoid feeling that someone is watching you. "Everything is alright. Just keep walking, okay?", you try to calm him down with a soft smile, but he fear doesn't leave his eyes. Suddenly you feel a bit bad that you put him into this situation. Maybe you should have warned your friend earlier. There has to be a way to comfort him so you two get to the lodge as fast as possible.

"Can you remember Christmas two years ago? Beth gave you this super ugly shirt, but you wore it anyway to make her happy", you start to talk about a random memory to distract him. You can almost see how his body relaxes, while your grip around the machete tightens. At least one of you two is calm.

Even a slight smile appears on his face as the memory rushes through his head. "Yes, I hated this shirt. Hannah got me the matching socks to the shirt", Josh mumbles losing himself in the good old time. Just for safety you throw a glance over your shoulder. There is nothing but darkness. This uneasy feeling won't leave you like someone or something is watching the two of you.

"To be honest they told me to buy you the matching jacket. I thought it would be a bit too much", you reply after a few seconds looking around for wendigos. Josh chuckles for a brief moment about your statement. "Yes, that's typical for the twins", his slight smile faints away with his words. Now the sadness fills the empty place of the fear.

Suddenly the silence between the two of you gets disturbed from a weird pitched scream. Your heart skips a beat, while you stop in your movement immediately. "Don't move an inch, Josh. Keep quiet and everything will be alright", you order whispering. Your eyes are searching for a hint from where the noise came. Josh's grip around your hand tightens with every second.

You are sure that the creatures will hear your racing heartbeat. Something appears between the trees, but it's too dark to see what it is. Maybe it's just a deer running through the woods. Josh starts shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Shh...", you try to keep him calm, while you watch the moving shadow. "(Y/N)...", he whispers your name to get your attention.

Right next to you appears a wendigo out of the darkness. Your body tenses up, but you can't move your head to see how close the creature is to you two. Cold sweat is running down your spine. That's more terrifying than a god damn nightmare. Why won't this intense night just end?

The monsters look around with their dull eyes to find you and Josh. That's just a matter of time. They would leave you behind when you two just keep motionless. One of the wendigos turns his head and screams with its pitched voice. This creature is really close, because you hear his scream too well. You almost winced scared, but in the last moment you force your body to stay still.

The situation doesn't get better as another wendigo appears. It seems bigger and stronger than the other two monsters. Suddenly they start to scream at each other before one of them attack the big wendigo. Within one second the three monsters are fighting. This could be your chance to slowly walk away.

You give Josh a softly squeeze with your hand to signalize him it's time to go. Hopefully the way you choose isn't a dead end or something like that. The wendigos are still busy with their fight, but apparently the two little ones have no chance against the big one. It seems like the monster tries to defend someone, but you could be wrong.

Really carefully you make the first step, then another one. Josh follows you like a lost puppy. The uneasy feeling in your stomach gets worse with every little step. Screaming the two little wendigos lose the fight and run away as fast as they can. Your heart want to jump out of your chest as you turn your head a little bit to see the last creature. It's definitely too close to Josh and you.

Something weird catches your attention, when the dangerous monster turn around to look into your direction. A tiny black butterfly on the arm of the wendigo. The realization almost knocks you out like a punch in your face. Just one person you know has a tattoo on his right upper arm. Unfortunately Josh discovers the same thing you have seen.

His eyes widen shocked, while you press your lips into a thin line. You are probably not religious, but in this moment you pray to everything you know that Josh keeps his mind together. Apparently nobody hears your prayers. "No, no, no. You are not real!", he exclaims almost yelling at the creature. Of course it hear his words and look at him with its dull eyes.

Even your squeeze doesn't help as Josh takes a few step back. The wendigo notices his movements and screams loudly. There is no time to think about a good plan. Josh is going to run away in a brief moment and the creature will hunt him like a little bunny. You have to do something, but what?

 

**Should you distract the wendigo or stick with Josh?**


	24. Sorry, Too Slow - Chapter Ten

**Sorry, Too Slow - Chapter Ten**

**I'm mean, right? xD**

_"Run, Josh!"_

Your voice echoes in the woods, but the wendigo hears you anyway. Its dull eyes look at you directly which sends shivers down your spine. The creature stands in front of you so you can see the little butterfly on the right arm from the monster much better. Now you can't deny that the wendigo is Hannah - one of your best friends. It still feels like a punch in your face.

"Hannah", you whisper her name under your breath feeling guilty that this happened to her. She gives you all her attention, but you are not quite sure if you want it. Every second you stare at her the world seems darker and darker. "I'm sorry... so sorry", your sadness and grief are just overwhelming. You should probably run away or do something, but your body won't work. Suddenly you feel nothing anymore. Just the darkness wraps you up in its comfortable silence...

 

Slowly you open your eyes, not quite sure if you'll see angels on fluffy clouds or the devil surrounded from hellfire. To your surprise none of these things. Just a really and creepy cave or something like that. Carefully you turn your head to see from where the familiar voice comes. "No, you are not real! You are not real! I don't take orders from you!"

A sigh escapes your mouth, while you stand up from the cold and hard ground. Pain rushes through your entire body. Especially your head where Hannah hit you. "Josh...", his name is just mumbled, but he doesn't hear it anyway. Josh is in his own little fucked up world. The panic and fear in his eyes break your heart in little pieces.

Softly you grab his arm to get his attention. "Josh, please", you say his name again with more emphasis. He turns his head to look at you. You can see that your friend doesn't really know if you are real or just a product of his imagination. "I'm here. I'm by your side and won't leave you alone", matching to your honest words you hug Josh tightly.

He needs a few moments to realize that he's back in the reality. "(Y/N)... I'm so sorry", ashamed of his breakdown in front of the wendigo Josh hides his face in the crook of your neck. He put you in danger - probably the last person who still cares about him. To comfort him you rub his back softly.

"Don't say sorry. We are alive. That's the most important thing", you reply, while you check out your surroundings. It looks like the two of you are in the mines, but you are not quite sure. Your father told you a lot about them, but the bad thing is that you never were in the mines.

"We have to go, Josh. I'm sure the wendigo will be back soon", you break the silence between you two. Pressure is the last thing he needs, but you don't want to be in the cave of the lion. It's just a matter of time when one of the wendigos comes back. Josh nods slowly in agreement so you grab his hand tightly. You still don't have a good plan to get him through the cave without another breakdown. Tiny little steps in the right direction. That should work, right?

"(Y/N)! Josh!", Sam exclaims really relieved, but you were lost in thoughts and didn't even notice how your friends entered the cave. "No, don't hit me. Please", Josh mumbles a bit panicked when he sees Mike. Just for safety you take a step back. The anger from Mike's betrayal is still boiling in your body. "That's close enough. I'm not quite sure if you are hiding a gun somewhere to hit us again", you break the uncomfortable silence between all of you.

Mike rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, while Sam looks at her shoes ashamed. "I can feel that you two aren't looking for us, right? What are you two searching for?", you stare at them with narrowed eyes. The uneasy feeling in your stomach never lied to you. "Josh, do you have the keys to the cable car?", Mike asks seriously. Yes, that hurts...

Without a word you search through Josh's pockets to find the keys. You are sure they can see how hurt and angry you are even if your face doesn't show any emotion. "Now leave!", you throw the keys to Mike who catches them easy. He just mumbles a "Thank you". Sam glares at him for a brief moment.

"(Y/N), please. We are scared and don't know what's going on", she always tries to calm everyone down, but this time it doesn't work. "Oh, I like this situation. Being chased from a wendigo and betrayed from my own friends. I couldn't get enough from it. Just go, Sam. We will find our own way out of the mines", you reply sarcastically.

Josh gives you a softly squeeze with his hand. You are not quite sure if he agrees or not. "Be careful", is the last thing you say before you and Josh leave them behind you. The two of you are alone for a few seconds, then you hear heavy steps catching up to you. "(Y/N)! We should stick together. I found a spray can and lighter in the lodge. That's useful, right?", Mike gives you both things with a slight smile so you let go of Josh's hand.

"It's not exactly a flamethrower, but better than nothing... Is this just a nice way to make it up to me? You should know me better, Mike. Lead the way, but I swear this isn't over yet ", you know he would follow you two anyway. A sigh escapes his mouth as he goes past you and Josh.

Mike turns on his flashlight and leads you two through the darkness. The uneasy feeling gets stronger and stronger, but you don't know why. Mike throws a short glance over your shoulder to you like he tries to hide something from you. Suddenly your eyes widen shocked, while you stop in your movement. Was that a fucking body hanging from the ceiling?

Slowly you raise your head, but you regret your decision immediately. "Uh... Shit... No, that's not fair", you mumble almost crying, but you push your tears back. There is not time for feelings. "I'm sorry, (Y/N). Chris said one of the wendigos got your ungle, when they were looking for you two", Mike explains you what happened. You just look at the ground for a brief moment.

"I'm sure he didn't ... ", he continues to talk, but Josh interrupts him a bit too harsh. "Stop it, Mike ... Just stop talking." At least you have the lighter and the spray can in your hands so you can cover up that they are shaking like hell. Yes, you didn't know your uncle well, but he is with your father the last part of your family. There is no one left.

Without a further word the three of you make your way to the next hurdle. "I don't like this", you mumble under your breath as you look at the calm surface of the water. Mike slides into the water - you call it "death trap" - and Josh follows him. Just for safety you throw a last glance over your shoulder before you are the last one who jumps into the darkness.

None of you says a word, but you are sure Mike and Josh can feel the danger too. You hold the spray can and the lighter over your head so the water doesn't destroy your only weapon. Suddenly something in the water is moving around. "Stop", you try to stop Mike, but it's already too late. He gets dragged underwater before you can even react.

"Shit..", matching to your word a wendigo appears in front of you and Josh. "No! You are not real! Hannah!", Josh exclaims almost yelling. The creature looks at him with its dull eyes ready to attack him. There is no time to think about a good plan so...

 

**Should you attack the Wendigo or distract the monster?**


	25. Decision - You Distract The Wendigo

**Decision - You Distract The Wendigo**

**Sorry, if the chapter sucks :/**

"Hey! Get your dirty hands away!", you yell at the wendigo and take slowly a few steps back. The creature looks at you with its dull eyes, then it screams with its pitched voice. "Mike! Take Josh back to the lodge! I got this", you have noticed Mike hiding behind a big stone. Of course you don't feel well to give your best and probably last friend into his hands, but you have no other choice.

"Come on, Hannah. Let's play a game!", it doesn't help either that the wendigo was one of your best friends a year ago. The creature gives you all its attention, while Mike comes a bit closer to get Josh away. "No, don't leave me behind", he mumbles apparently losing the connection to the reality again. Hannah turns her head slowly to look at her brother.

"Hey! I'm still here. Come and get me", you clap your hands together to distract her. Josh still rumbles random words and draws the attention from the wendigo on him. He and Mike will get killed if you don't do something else than yelling. Without thinking you make your way back to the cave where you came from a few moments ago.

The creepy creatures notices your movement and starts following you, which means that your friends are safe for now. In the last moment you get out of the dark water before the claws from the monster can tear you apart. "Shit, shit, shit", you mumble the one word over and over again, while you run without a light through the darkness.

To your surprise you are a little bit faster than the wendigo. As fast as you can you press yourself against the wall, after you entered the part of the mines where you woke up. You put one hand over your mouth to suppress your heavily breaths, while your heart tries to jump out of your chest.

The creature stops in its movements confused where you are suddenly. It turns its head desperately around to find you. The dull eyes find you hiding in the darkness. It's like the eyes are staring into your soul and deeper. The monster comes closer slowly to you even if you are still not moving. With every step it takes your heartbeat doubles.

The wendigo leans forward so your faces are just a few inches apart. You try to force your body to remain still. To be honest the dull eyes staring at you sends shivers down your spine. Maybe it's just the adrenaline that pumps through your veins, but you think that you see something familiar in these eyes. Something that you haven't seen for a long year.

"Hannah?", you ask whispering not quite sure if this was a good idea. The creature tilts its head a little bit like a dog. Is she understanding you? Is there still a part from Hannah in this body? Unfortunately the thing you have seen is gone before you can say something. The monster wraps its claws around your waist just to throw you through the whole cave. The impact with the ground is painful, but not life threatening.

"Oh my god. I definitely deserve that, Hannah. I could have saved you, but I followed the rules. Never get into the territory from another wendigo hunter", you exclaim between your breaths. The pain won't fade away as the creature comes closer to you. It tilts its head again, but this time it looks she wants to say sorry. You stare at the dull eyes for a brief moment before the wendigo turns around and leaves you alone.

"No, please. There is still a bit of Hannah in this body. How I'm supposed to kill her?", you ask yourself and run your fingers through your hair. Unfortunately no one can give you an answer for your question. Slowly you sit up and get back onto your feet. You are sure that one of your rips is broken, but you don't have time for pain. It just slows you down. Your friends are still in danger.

It's hard to see in the darkness, but you are sure there is something lying on the ground by the passage where you noticed the dead body of your uncle. The wendigo could have knocked it from the ceiling, when it chased you. "The flamethrower", that's a really good argument to investigate the body. A sigh escapes your mouth. Some things are terrible, but have to be done like this. At least his head is gone so you don't have to look into his terrified face.

Carefully you search through the jacket pockets for something useful like a weapon. "Hell! Yeah!", you look at the revolver in your hand. It doesn't kill a wendigos, but it's still helpful. The uneasy feeling in your stomach fades slowly away and you feel a bit more safe. Unfortunately you can't find a flashlight so you still have to deal with the darkness around you.

The worst thing is to get the flamethrower from the dead body. You are used to see wenidgos and other terrible things, but it feels like you desecrate your uncle. Without looking at the lifeless body you get the flamethrower, then you make your way back. The only way out is to climb up the wall. It's not going to be the easiest thing with the heavy flamethrower on your back, but you would probably get lost in the mines and you can't waste more time.

Your hands are cold from the remaining adrenaline in your veins. At least they are matching to the frozen wall in front of you. The thought that your friends need your help in this moment gives you the power you need to climb from one stone to another one till you are on the top of the wall. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth, when you see the snowy woods. "Wow, I'm badass...", you say slightly smiling to yourself, ".. and now I'm going to hunt some wendigos." With the flamethrower on your back you are prepared for the creepy creatures...


	26. Decision - You Attack The Wendigo

****Decision - You Attack The Wendigo** **

**Sorry, if the chapter sucks :/**

As fast as you can you push Josh out of your way to save his life, then you raise both arms. In the last moment before Hannah can tear you apart with her sharp claws you use the spray can and lighter as a flamethrower. The wendigo tries to cover its face, but is not fast enough. "Mike, get Josh back to the lodge! I'll deal with our little friend here!", you has noticed that Mike was hiding behind a big stone.

It's maybe not your best decision to give Josh's life into his hands, but you have another problem in front of you. Especially when the spray can in your hand stops working. "Damn it", you whisper and now what's going to happen next. The wendigo raises its arm to tear you apart, but to your luck you stumble over your own two feet and fall into the water. Mike could have brought you a full spray can at least.

A bit panicked you push yourself back onto your feet and make your way back to the passage where you came from a few moments ago. The creature tilts its head for a second before it starts chasing you. "Damn it", you mumble between your heavily breaths, while you press your body against the wall. With all your power you force your body to stay still.

No weapon to defend yourself and soaked to the bones isn't the best combination. The wendigo turn its head around to look for you. The situation is intense as hell. Your hear is pounding against your chest, while you press your lips into a thin line to calm yourself down. The dull eyes are looking at you even if you don't move an inch.

The creature comes closer to you, while the dull eyes are still staring at you. In this moment you hope someone would hear your prayers that the wendigo just leaves. "Hannah? Are you there?", you ask whispering, when the monster just stand in front of you apparently waiting for something. To your surprise she doesn't attack you with her sharp claws.

Yes, there is something in these dull eyes that you remember from all the years you know Hannah. A slight smile appears on your lips. Maybe you don't have to kill her, because she is a wendigo. She stomps over your hopes as she raises her arm to hit you really powerful.

The impact with the ground hurts really bad so you need a few moments to recover yourself. The creature shrieks a last time before it turns around and leaves you behind. "Why? I don't want to hurt her. She was one of my best friends", you mumble almost whining, while you get back onto your feet. Hopefully you bought Mike and Josh enough time to get away.

Carefully you make your way to the passage, where you noticed the dead body of your uncle. Surprised you raise your eyebrows as you see something lying on the ground. Could it be that Hannah knocked the body from the ceiling when she chased you?

For a brief moment you rub the back of your neck awkwardly. Should you really search through the body of your uncle? The flamethrower is definitely a good argument, but it feels ... wrong. Step after step you get closer to the dead body. A warm jacket would be another argument, because you are still soaked to the bones and you are already freezing.

"I'm sorry ... so damn sorry", you mumble under your breath, while you search through the jacket pockets without looking at your uncle. At least his head is gone so he can't stare at you judging what you are doing right now. Another sigh escapes your mouth, when you feel something cold. The weight of the gun feels familiar. You always liked this feeling.

The next point on your list is a warm and dry jacket. The coolness hits you like a punch and you start to shake like a leaf in the wind. As fast as you can you wrap the cloth from the jacket around tightly to warm you up again, then you get the flamethrower.

"Oh my god! This thing is heavy as hell", you talk to yourself surprised about the weight. Without a further word you make your way back. Now you are totally ready for a fight with the wendigos. The bad thing is that you still have to deal with the darkness, because your uncle had no flashlight in his pockets. Even if you are still mad at your friends that they didn't believe you at all you have to save them. They are scared and just try to survive.

A bit worried you look at the wall in front of you. It should be probably just a short climb to the top, where you can see light, but the stones are maybe frozen. You have to be careful so you don't fall and break your neck. It would be such a sad end for this night.

You chuckle about your own thoughts for a second and start to climb up the stone wall. Unfortunately you forget the extra weight from the flamethrower. It makes it harder to get to the top, but the concern gives you the power to continue your climb. Finally you pull yourself up and see the snowy woods.

A slight smile appears on your lips. Yes, you are proud of yourself that you made it that far. "I'm so ready for you, guys", your flamethrower is a good argument that you will win this fight. Hopefully your friends are still alive...


	27. Dawn - Chapter Eleven

**Dawn - Chapter Eleven**

_"Did someone order a little fire?"_

A slight smile appears on your lips, because of your own funny thought. You are almost at the ski lodge probably like the wendigos. The bad thing is that you haven't seen one of the creatures on your way to the house. Suddenly you hear the familiar pitched shrieks. Now you are totally sure your uh... "friends" are in danger.

Carefully you come closer to the window to sneak a glance into the lodge. Concern and fear rush through your veins as you see what's going on there. Your friends are surrounded from the dangerous creatures. You need a plan to save them right now. At least you are actually on the right side of the lodge. If you distract the wendigos for awhile they have a chance to run through the front door. Unfortunately there is no time to think twice about your great "plan".

As fast as you can you grab a stone from the ground and smash it through one of the windows. Just as planned the noise catches the attention of the monsters. Their dull eyes are looking for the source of the noise so Emily and Ashley can slowly leave the lodge.

"Good, good", you whisper to yourself, while you grab another stone from the ground. More time, you have to buy your friends more time. The second stone flies through the window and smashes the glass into thousand little pieces. The wendigos look so confused and angry at the same time. They want something to tear apart, but can't find anything that moves.

The last two persons in the house are Mike and Sam and there are no windows anymore to destroy. For a brief moment you close your eyes and take a deep breath. That's the moment where you everyone show what you have learned from your father all these years.

The typical sassy smile appears on your lips as you jump into the living room through the smashed windows. The tiny pieces of glass make quietly noises under your shoes, when you land like a superhero in the middle of the wendigos. The dramatic music is missing, but the scene would be perfect.

"Did someone order a little fire?", the sarcasm should cover up the fear of death in you. Mike and Sam take their chance to move away slowly, while the creatures focus their attention at you. One of the little monsters attacks you with its sharp claws. In the last moment you take a little step back and out of its reach. "That's a really heated situation we have here", more sarcasm - more fear of death.

Matching to your words the flamethrower makes his work and fry the little wendigo that attacked you a second ago. The other creatures back up a bit scared and respectful at the same time. That's your chance to escape now. You are going to hit three birds with one stone. Maybe your plan isn't the best one, but it will work... It has to work!

As hard as you can you kick the little gas pipe next to the fireplace, then you jump over the couch. Of course the creatures follow your movements ready to attack you any second. Almost stumbling over your own two feet you get rid of your flamethrower. One of the wendigos reaches out to hurt you with its claws, but Hannah deal with the monster to protect you.

Heavily panting you reach the front door as you pull out the gun from your jacket. Without aiming you shoot the tank of the flamethrower. The bullet hits its target anyway. You don't have really time to look at the explosion, because you are running down the stairs for your dear life. Exhausted like hell you fall into the cold snow. The spirit of the wendigo flies past you just to disappear into thin air. That's the sign for your success.

Yes, you are damn proud of yourself. Slowly you get back onto your feet and look at your friends. Jessica, Mike, Emily, Matt, Ashley, Chris, Sam and Josh. You kept your promise to protect every single one of them. "Let's party like we are fucking porn stars!", you break the ice laughing. It was a hell of a night, but you survived until dawn.

"I'm so damn sorry... so sorry!", Chris replies before he gives you a tight hug. Relieved you rub his back to calm him down, "It's alright, Chris." "You are still insane, (Y/N). Running through the hell without sweating. Badass!", Mike compliments your skills smiling. Chris lets you go so Mike can give you a good old high-five. You like his idea, but you want to play by your own rules. Your fist meets his cheek not so powerful like you wanted. The last thing you need is a unconscious Mike on the ground.

He stumbles a step back and looks at you surprised. "What? You hit me with a fucking gun. That was my payback", you reply seriously, but you can't wipe the slight smile on your lips away. Before anyone can say a word a helicopter appears out of nowhere.

Relieved Emily hugs Matt, while Jessica cuddles with Mike. Chris make some silly jokes to cheer Ashley and Sam up. Josh stands all alone looking at his shoes. Sighing you make your way towards him. "I'm really sorry that I blew up the entire house and you know... Hannah", you break the silence between the two of you. Josh raises his head slowly. "She wasn't herself anymore... I guess", he doesn't want to talk about it so you just nod in agreement.

"There is probably a lot to progress, but I want you to know that you are not alone with your grief. You still have the awkward geek", you point at Chris who watches you two from the corner of his eyes. Josh gives you a shrug with his shoulders. "Maybe, but the others hate me after what I have done to them. What about you?", the questions surprises you a bit.

"I totally hate you. I just love the danger, because it sends adrenaline through my veins and makes me high", you say seriously. His shocked face is definitely the highlight of this hell of a night. "I'm just "Joshing" ya! I wouldn't have risked my sassy ass to save you if I would hate you", you can't hold back your laugh. Suddenly Josh hugs you tightly without a further word. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself", the joke was maybe a bit too much for him.

He pulls you closer to him so you can feel his fast heartbeat. To calm him down you rub circles on his back. "I should say sorry for the things I have done to you", Josh mumbles ashamed. "We all made mistakes, okay? Every single one of us", you know exactly what you are talking about. All these years you made so many mistakes so you can't even count them anymore.

"We should better go to the helicopter, right?", Josh takes a step back and offers you his hand to grab it. A sigh escapes your mouth. Yes, you could go back home, but the job from a wendigo hunter is never done. Actually it's your task to take your uncle's place and keep a watch on the mountain. You are sure the Washingtons are going to sell the mountain and the story starts over again. People get lost, then the spirit of the wendigo gets unleashed.

"(Y/N)? Are you coming?", Josh asks and gives you a slight smile. That's going to be the hardest decision of your life...

 

**Should you stay or go?**


	28. Decision - You Stay

**Decision - You Stay**

"Listen, Josh. I'm sorry, but I can't go back. To be honest I never wanted to be a wendigo hunter, but I have to bear this burden now. It's my task to keep a watch on this mountain. It's my place where I have to be even if I don't want it", you start to stumble over your own words.

Josh stares at you with shocked eyes still holding out his hand for you. Yes, to say goodbye is way harder than you have thought. "What? Why? ... No, please! Don't leave me", suddenly he seems so lost like a puppy which searches for its owner. Sighing you try to avoid eye contact, because you probably couldn't stand the pain in his eyes.

Josh grabs your arm softly so you can't run away from him. "Please, (Y/N), please! Come with me. You are the only light in my life. How I'm supposed to live without my best friend?", his voice trembles a little bit. Just for a brief moment you look into his eyes. They are filled with tears. Slowly you shake your head.

"I was never a really good friend. I had secrets, I lied to you and I couldn't save your sisters. Just let me go, Josh. It's better for you and me", the situation would be easier if he would hate you. "Liar", is the only thing he says to you. "What?", surprised and a bit shocked you stare at him. "You were always a good friend. The best I ever could ask for. Please, don't rip my heart out of my chest and throw it on the ground", Josh adds to the single word.

You open your mouth to say something, but what? "I should have told you earlier that I ... really like you ... Uh ... I mean ... I...", without a word you put a finger on his lips to stop him. "Don't say it, Josh. You make it harder for us", your heart tries to jump out of your chest. How long have you waited for this moment and now you have to leave everything behind. Softly you stroke his cheek with your hand.

"No, please. I love you, (Y/N)", Josh admits, while a single tear escapes his eye which you just wipe away with your thumb. It breaks your heart how desperate he tries to convince you to go with him. "I love you too, but it doesn't change anything. I have to go, but I'll always be there", you put your hand on his chest right above his heart.

"Then let me stay with you", Josh really wants to be by your side. "No, I don't want you to get hurt. Leave this mountain behind. It happened too much for you. Start a new life. That's your chance", you lean forward and press your lips softly against his for a brief moment. "I wish you all luck of the world, Josh."

Without a further word you turn around. He shouldn't see the tears in your eyes as you go into the direction where you remind the sanatorium. Your father said once he lived there. "Set your mind free and you'll be the perfect hunter. The pain ends someday", the voice of your father in your head tells you this over and over again. You hope so...

 

"Come on, buddy", you say smiling to the wolf by your side. He waited patiently for you in your uncle's home for him to return. In the first moment the animal wasn't thrilled that you will be his new friend, but the wolf accepted you after you gave him something to eat.

The two of you make your way to the cable car station. Josh respected your wish that he shouldn't come back to the mountain, but he wanted to stay in touch with you. Once in week he sends you a letter with the cable car just to let you know how everyone is doing. Every day you are looking forward to get a new message from him. Even if you have your little furry friend you feel alone sometimes.

When you have a bad day you love to read the letters your father wrote to your uncle. He kept every little text, where your father told him how proud he is that you are his child. Between all those letters you found a few pictures from you as a child. Your uncle really loved you even if he never had a chance to tell you that.

The wolf starts to lick your hand to snap you out of your sad thoughts. "Oh, yeah! Sorry", you pat his head softly, while you two continue your way to the cable car station.

As fast as you can you open the door, because the cable car is already waiting. Hopefully with a nice letter from Josh. Shocked and surprised you stop in your movement when you see a familiar face. "Hey", Josh gives you his best smile which melts your heart after a few seconds. Tears appear in your eyes and happiness fills you from your head to your toes. The feelings to see him again overwhelms you.

"What are you doing here?", you find your tongue finally, but he just gives you a shrug with his shoulders. "I ... I can't be without you. I totally understand that you can't go back, but please let me stay with you", Josh admits and takes a little step closer. No, this time you wouldn't push him away.

Without a word you make your way towards him and hugs him tightly. "I missed you so much", you mumble into his jacket so he almost can't understand your words. Most of the time you were the friend who comforts him, but now the roles are changed. The last few weeks you didn't have a friend to talk about what happened this one hell of a night.

"I'm here and I won't leave you again", Josh rubs circles on your back. The wolf next to you just tilts his head confused. "Promise that you are going to teach me to be badass like you. I don't want to be the one who screams like girl and runs away", he tries to make you laugh with a silly joke.

Smiling you take a little step back to punch him playfully. Usually you would say something sarcastic, but your head stopped working for some reason. Josh comes closer again just to press his lips against yours. Yes, you missed this feeling of butterflies in your stomach too.

"You are really insane to stay with a Wendigo hunter on this fucking mountain", and back is your sarcasm. "Maybe, but you are my Wendigo hunter. That's the most important thing", he replies charming as hell. Your furry friend welcomes Josh with an angry glare, but you are sure they will get along together.

 

_Boom, Butterfly Effect!_


	29. Decision - You Go

**Decision - You Go**

You look at Josh's hand not quite sure what you should do now. "Uh... I probably should...", you stutter a few words. Yes, your head wants to stay, but your heart wants to go and stay by his side forever. What would your father do? He gave up to hunt Wendigos for you so why shouldn't you do the same?

"(Y/N)?", Josh snaps you out of your thoughts waving his hand in front of your face. The slight smile he gives you is like the light in the middle of the darkness. "I know probably what you are thinking about. Please, don't do it", Josh breaks the silence between the two of you, while he takes your hand in his. Surprised you raise your eyebrows. "Why?", is the only thing you want to know.

"Because you are the most important person in my life. I know I made so many mistakes, but I swear I would do anything for you. It's maybe the worst moment to say something like that. Yes, maybe it sounds totally cheesy, but it's the truth. I always pushed this feelings away, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Please, give me a chance", Josh gives you a really god answer and squeezes your hand softly.

Playfully you tilt your head a little bit. "A chance? Feelings? What do you want to say?", that's the moment you have waited for so long. You want to enjoy every little second of it. "Sure, you haven't changed at all, (Y/N). I love my best friend from the bottom of my heart", Josh replies, while a sassy smile appears on your lips. "So you are in love with Chris?"

His eyes widen shocked so you can't hold back your laugh anymore. "Your face was priceless! I should have done this earlier. Oh my god! I can't wait to ...", before you can end your sentence Josh cuts you off pressing his lips on yours. The butterflies in your stomach start to dance like crazy.

"Hey, get a room!", Chris destroys the romantic moment with his silly joke. The two of you are blushing and try to avoid eye contact. At least one person finds the situation funny. Chris puts his arms around your shoulders and grins like a little boy. "Let's go home. The bone zone is waiting for you, (Y/N)", neither of you can laugh about Chris' joke. Maybe a bit too harsh you hit your elbow into his rips.

"Don't underestimate (Y/N). My cheek still hurts like hell. It feels like you are running into a wall", Mike joins the conversation to warn his friend. Apparently he learned from his mistake. "To be honest you totally deserved it", Chris replies smiling, while you and Josh escape his grip.

The two of you make your way to the helicopter as Josh's hand brushes against yours. Without a word he grabs it softly. "I love you, (Y/N)", he adds to his gesture. Happiness fills you from your head to your toes. Of course you give him your best smile, "I love you too, Josh." For a last time you throw a glance over your shoulder. You are not sure if you would ever be on this mountain again. It happened too much...

 

...

 

_Dear (Y/N),_

_your mother would be proud of you. I'm sure she watches you from heaven smiling how fast you grew up. You did such a good job on the mountain. Please, live your life and enjoy every little moment. (Y/N), it's not your burden to fight against Wendigos, it's mine. I taught you these things to keep you safe, when I'm not by your side. Don't blame yourself for the death of your uncle._

_I'm sorry for all the mistakes I did. I hope you can forgive me one day. From the moment you were born my heart was yours and I promise this will never change. We went through everything together, but now it's time to find your own way. I'm proud of you more you can imagine._

_Love, Daddy_

Sighing you press the short letter against your chest right above your heart. Your father takes the place of your uncle and keep a watch on the mountain. You are old enough to live alone, but to be honest you miss him sometimes. He's still your Daddy. All the years he tried to give you everything you need. You put the letter back on the desk to the others. Your father wrote a lot of letters to your uncle. The only topic they wrote about is you.

"(Y/N)?", a familiar voice snaps you out of your thoughts. Smiling you turn your head to look at Josh who puts his hand on your shoulder. "I know it happened again. I lost myself in the past", is your reply. "It's alright. Our guest is waiting for us", Josh offers you his hand which you grab softly.

The two of you leave the bedroom, while your thoughts start to travel again. The time after this hell of a night wasn't easy. Of course all of you needed help to progress what happened. Some friendships were too broken to repair. Some of you headed into different directions.

Even the relationship with Josh was a roller coaster ride sometimes, but nothing could you tear away from his side. The two of you went through everything together. Josh's parents wanted to help. At least they tried and bought a damn villa for you two. So many things have changed, but some things will never change.

"Hey, (Y/N). Do you have a plan for this big house? I'm sure I get lost on the way to the toilet", Chris gives you his best smile. For example he will never change. "Are you here to tell silly jokes or can we start our movie night?", you reply winking at him. "Movie night! What else? It's an old tradition", Chris exclaims and raises his hands with the DVD's.

"I get the snacks. Don't get lost, Chris!", Josh enters the kitchen chuckling. "Did I ever tell you the story how Josh and I met?", the smile on your lips widens immediately. You nod slowly and grab the DVD's from his hand...

 

_Boom, Butterfly Effect!_

 


	30. Thank you!

Hi!  
  
Wow, that's awkward now. I hope you enjoyed it! To be honest my heart is bleeding, because the story is finished now. I loved to write every single chapter. I don't know why, but I'm really sad now. However, I just wanted to thank all of you for reading my story. Your lovely comments made my days so much better.  
Thank you!  
I'm not quite sure if I should write another Until Dawn story or just One Shots/Preferences. What would you want to read?  
I wish you a nice day/evening/night!  
  
Nightwalkerin


End file.
